Pokemon Equestria Girls: Journey through Kanto
by Auran Ketchum
Summary: Taken place after the events of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are sent into the world of Pokemon after the portal to Equestria was struck. Now they journey with Ash Ketcum through the Kanto region to find some way back home...even something else. Inspired by True Master's stories
1. Chapter 1

It a bright sunny day at Canterlot High as the school was going through repairs after the Sirens nearly destroyed everything trying to take over.

"Can't you believe this the second time this place keeps getting busted up?",one worker said.

"I know, the hells going on here?",another said.

Across from the construction two girls were standing next to each other one had long purple hair with pink highlights and the other had red and yellow hair.

"Do you really have to leave Twilight?" The girl with red hair asks.

"Sorry Sunset, but being the Element of Friendship has her responsibilities. Me and Spike has to return no matter what.",Twilight said with a purple dog next to her.

"Well thanks for everything and I'll do my best to manage things over here on our end." Sunset smiles.

"Just try not to get into trouble too quickly." Spike smirks.

"Ha-ha very funny.",Sunset rolled her eyes and pets Spike. "And you try not to be a headache."

"Deal." Spike smiles.

As Twilight was about to walk towards a statue of a horse to go back to Equestria a lighting bolt strikes it creating a big flash of light.

"What in the?" Twilight asks when suddenly the light starts pulling her and Spike in. "Sunset help!" Twilight screams.

"Hang on!",Sunset grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her back, but she started to get sucked in as well. Spike bit down trying to hold them back, but the three of them were yanked through the portal.

* * *

In another world...

A large storm was going through a forest as a flock of strange birds were glaring down at a boy with black hair, a blue jacket and a red and white hat. Laying next to him was a small yellow mouse creature that looked really hurt.

The boy seemed to have enough and then he pulls out a red and white sphere. "Pikachu, get into the ball. You'll be safe once your're ok. D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.",he said and turned to the bird flock and announced: "Spearows! I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! I am destined to be the worlds #1 Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'll catch every single one of you!",he yelled out. "You wanna piece of me?! THEN COME AND GET IT!"

Hearing the challenge the Spearow fly up into the air and dive towards him. As a lightning bolt strikes the tree next to him and from the flash Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and lets out a powerful electric attack and a bright light engulfs the area.

When the storm cleared up, Ash and Pikachu were on the ground as the Spearow seemed to vanish. They then looked into each others eyes and slowly smiles. "Well..we beat'im.",Ash said softly.

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiles.

As they were about to pick themselves up they heard a small groan nearby.

Picking himself up Ash walks over to the groaning to find a Spearow was left behind.

This was the Spearow that started this whole conundrum. Spearow looks up to see Ash glaring down at him.

"Looks like you're the one on the ground in fear now." Ash said as Spearow flinched. Bending down to his level Ash looks Spearow in the eye. I'm sorry...about everything especially the rock."

Spearow was surprised that a human would apologize in his face.

"I was angry and mad that Pikachu wouldn't listen and I took it out on you. I got to say though you were quite the fighter and I have the peck marks to prove it." Ash said gesturing to his body.

Spearow couldn't help but chuckle at that. He then sees Pikachu crawl up to him. "Pikachupika.",he said in his language. Seems he was apologizing too. Spearow looks at he both of them and smiles.

"You know I don't think your flock is coming back." Ash said as Spearow frowns. "So...how about you come along with us?" Ash suggests surprising both Pokemon.

"I need a strong Pokémon like you, and if you travel with me and Pikachu, you'll be even more. What do you say?",Ash said holding one of the balls out.

Spearow looks at Ash and Pikachu and smiles for the first time before tapping the Pokeball with his beak. A red light shoots out and he goes inside the ball. It blinks for a few seconds and then dings signalling he caught it.

"My first Pokémon.",Ash smiles and clips the ball onto his belt and turned to Pikachu "Come on, we better get to Viridian City."

"Pika." Pikachu nods climbing onto his shoulder.

* * *

As they walked to the top of a hill they look up to see a rainbow from the storm was in the air. The two of them smile when suddenly a golden Pokemon flew past them and over the rainbow.

"Woah...what's that?",Ash said amazed by the beauty of it. As it flew over them, something floats down to them. Ash catches it and sees it was a multicolored feather.

"Pika." Pikachu said in awe.

"It's beautiful." Ash said putting it in his pocket.

As the two of them made their way down to Viridian City a portal opens up in the outskirts of the city and from it Sunset, Twilight and Spike fall out.

"Ugh..you girls ok?",Spike groaned opening his eyes.

"I think so." Sunset groans.

Twilight opens her eyes to see she was still human and Spike was still a dog.

"Hey we're not in our forms.",She said shocked.

Spike gasped and looked at himself. "So...were not in Equestria?"

"But we went through the portal if we're not in Equestria where would we be?" Sunset asks.

They soon looked around and see buildings everywhere and people walking. "We appear to be in some sort of city.",Twilight said.

"Well let's see what kind of information we find about where we are." Sunset said.

"And more importantly how to get back." Spike said jumping into Twilight's arms.

They walked down different roads and past many people until they spotted a woman with teal blue hair in a officer uniform. She gets on the intercom and announced: "Attention citizens of Viridian City, Attention citizens of Viridian City, we are on the watch for thieves in the area, so if you spot any kind of activity of them please do not take action, inform this to you're nearest Police department and let us handle the problem. Thank you.",she hangs it up.

"Virdian City? I've taken many Geography classes and there's no place I know of with that name." Sunset said confused.

"Me neither with a place like that in Equestria. So what co-",Twilight was cut off by a voice.

"You two! Hold it right there!" Sunset and Twilight turns to see the police woman walking towards them.

"Uh yes Officer?" Sunset asks nervously.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two around here.",she said suspiciously and eyed Spike. "And what kind of Pokémon is this?"

"Uh we just got into town and we're a little lost." Twilight said .

"And who are you c-",Sunset quickly covers Spikes mouth.

"Did you hear something?" She asks looking around.

"Nope nothing at all." Sunset said quickly.

"We kinda wanted to know where are many.",Twilight said changing the subject.

"Well this is Viridian City, if you girls aren't from here I recommend going straight to the Pokemon Center." She was about to point when Ash walked over looking exhausted.

"Uh excuse? Can you tell me where the Pokemon Center is?" Ash asks.

"It's that way about 10 miles away from here, and why do you look exhausted?",the officer asked.

"Me and my Pokémon had a long day and we just need some rest.",Ash sighed.

"The poor thing." She said looking at Pikachu. "All of you get in the back I'll give you a lift." She got her police car out and the three got inside. The car then began driving down the road very fast.

Spike looks from Twilight's lap towards Pikachu. Pikachu turns his head to look at Spike and waves hello. "Chu Pika."

"Uh hey there.",he waved

"So what exactly happened to you?" Twilight asks looking at his cuts and bruises.

"You should see what happened to the Pokemon that did this to me." Ash smirks trying to sound tough.

"I'm guessing this is one of them?",Sunset looking to Pikachu.

"Pikachu was the one who took them all down. I'm Ash."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Twilight Sparkle."

"And what kind of Pokemon is this?",Ash asked looking at Spike.

"Oh this is Spike my uh Dog." Twilight said.

Ash takes out a red device out of his pocket. "Let's see what Dexter says."

"Unknown Species, no available data."

Ash rose an eyebrow. "Unknown species? So..it's not a Pokemon?"

"Uh well we're not really from around here." Twilight said nervously.

"Not from around here?" Ash said when the car comes to a stop.

"Alright kids here we are." The officer said unlocking the back for them. "You three be safe and watch out for any suspicious characters."

They got out and the officer drove away. Walking they meet a lady in a nurse's outfit and pink hair. "Hello there welcome to the Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy."

"Nurse Joy can you please heal my Pokemon?" Ash asks handing her Pikachu and Spearow's Pokeball.

"Of course I can.",she then had Pikachu and Spearow on a tray as she then looked to the girls. "And how about you two. Do you need your Pokemon healed?"

Twilight and Sunset look to each other confused. "No thanks were good." Sunset said.

They then heard Spike yawned.

"Sounds like someone's a little tired." Nurse Joy giggles scooping up Spike. "How about I get you to a nice comfy bed?"

Spike was about to say something but Twilight told him to zip it. So he just barked. As Nurse Joy brought SPike to the back Ash sits down exhausted.

"Long day?" Twilight asks.

"You don't know the half of it." Ash said.

"Our day wasn't the best either." Sunset admits.

"Well where are you guys from?",he asked.

"We're from a place really far away...does the name Canterlot sound familiar?" Twilight asks.

Ash shakes his head. "Not really sorry. Haven't heard of a place like that in Kanto."

"Kanto? Uh Twilight can I talk to you for a second?" Sunset asks as they walked. "Okay I am freaking out right now." She whispers.

"Me too. Viridian City? Pokemon? Kanto? What is this?",Twilight said scared.

Sunset looks to a map on the wall and they scan it for anything that looked familiar. "Nothing looks familiar to me except these places are named after colors.",she said.

"This bad we're in completely new place with absolutely no plan, no clues and no idea how to get back home." Twilight said panicking.

"I usually have an idea, but I'm stumped.",Sunset sighed sadly. She pulls out her phone.

"Oh please be able to connect." Sunset dials up Applejack.

She holds her phone up to ear.

"We cannot connect you to the number you have dialed please check it and try again." The machine said.

She groans. "Not even a connection.",she puts it away.

"Hey are you two alright?",they heard Ash coming girls jump in surprise. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Ash said.

"Oh no it's okay...we're just *sighs* we're completely lost." Twilight sighs in defeat.

"We don't know where we are, have no connection to our friends, or how to go home.",Sunset sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that I wish I could help you." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash we appreciate it, but unless you can perform miracles I don't think so." Sunset said when they heard a ding.

Looking to the counter Pikachu and Spike were brought out. "Here you are. Your Pokémon are all healed and ready to go.",Nurse Joy said .

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said picking up Pikachu.

"Thank you." Twilight smiles picking up Spike.

Suddenly they heard Police Sirens.

"Attention all civilians Pokemon Thieves have been seen in this area. Use extreme caution we have gotten reports about people in white stealing Pokemon." Officer Jenny said over speaker.

"Pokémon thieves?",Twilight said shocked to hear about.

"Well hopefully the police will catch them soon." Sunset said.

* * *

Little did she know the same thieves in white Officer Jenny was talking about were in a hot air balloon descending towards the Pokemon Center.

"Thieves? Such harsh words.",a man said with icy blue hair. "They should fear the name of Team Rocket."

"Well now they will, now that we've woken this dump up.",a woman with unbelievably long magenta colored hair.

"Well then let's make a grand entrance shall we." A Meowth said surprisingly in a Brooklyn accent.

The man and woman grin as they drop their balloon right on the center followed by a crashing noise. The others heard the crash. "What was that?!",Ash said.

"It came from the Pokéball room!",Nurse Joy gasped. Ash quickly got Pikachu and his other Pokémon and ran down the hall.

Opening the door the three of them look to see the thieves grabbing as man Pokeballs as they could get their hands on.

"What are you doing? Those aren't yours." Twilight said getting their attention.

"No duh they're not ours that's why we're stealing them." The woman said.

"Jut who do you think you are to do that?",Sunset growls at them.

 **Prepare for trouble!**

 **And make it double!**

 **To protect the world from devastation!**

 **To unite all peoples within our nation!**

 **To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

 **To extend our reach to the stars above!**

 **Jessie!**

 **James!**

 **Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

 **Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

 **Meowth! That's right!**

Hearing this Spike couldn't help it and burst into laughter surprising everyone but Sunset and Twilight. "Uh how much did they hear?" Spike asks.

"D-Did that Pokémon just talked?!",James gasped.

"It must be new, I've never seen anything like it!",Jessie said.

"Quick lets grab it and give it to the boss!" Meowth said as Twilight held Spike tightly.

"No! You can't have him!" Twilight said.

Ash got in Twilight's way. "And they're not going to!",he said. Pikachu gets down and Ash lets Spearow out. "You girls get outta here, we got this."

"A Pikachu and a Spearow talk about pathetic. Go Ekans!" Jessie said.

"Koffing!" James said as a purple snake and purple cloud Pokemon appeared.

Once Twilight saw Ekans, she froze. "Twilight? Twilight let's go!",Sunset said shaking her friend, but she didn't move.

"Uh-oh.",Spike realized what's wrong.

"Sn-Sn-Sn-SNAKE!",she cried out.

"Twilight is kinda afraid of those things." Spike said.

"Don't worry Twilight they won't get to you I promise." Ash said looking her in the eyes. Twilight looks at Ash's face and sees him with truthful eyes.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie said as Ekans releases poison needles.

"Koffing Sludge attack!" James said as Koffing fired black sludge at them.

The two looked around for anyone of them. Suddenly they heard something from behind them. "Surprise!",it was Meowth who jumped out with his claws glowing. They evade him quickly.

"Hand him over and nobody gets hurt." Meowth threatens as he walked closer.

"I ain't going nowhere with you hairball!",Spike growls.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to hurt you first." Meowth charges at them, but at last second Sunset grabs a broom and hits Meowth in the face. He was sent flying into Koffing, who was about to tackle Pikachu.

Looking over at he Ash couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Sunset. Spearow Peck! Pikachu Quick Attack! Both Pokemon charge and smash into the three Pokemon knocking them backwards.

"Ekans get up!",Jessie said.

"Koffing, Meowth don't just stand there!",James said. All three gets up, but then Meowth yelled in pain whem saw Spike bite his tail.

Ash smiles. "Good going Spike. Spearow grab Spike, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Spearow swoops in and picks up Spike as Pikachu zaps them all with a powerful blast of electricity.

It then caused a huge explosion, making all members of Team Rocket shoot into the air balloon and they were zooming into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" They screamed into a flash of light.

"Woah, I think we've went a little far?",Sunset whistled looking at the night sky.

Ash walks over and hugs his two Pokemon. "You guys were great."

"Pika!"

"Spear!"

"Ash thank you for protecting Spike.",Twilight said to him.

"This little guy sure has a nasty Bite good job." Ash said rubbing Spike's head.

"Ah you really think so?",Spike smiles.

"I know so." Ash smiles before looking at Twilight and Sunset. "So I take it you two want to explain some things."

Sunset sighs. "We will Ash, but can it wait til tomorrow we've had a long day."

"If you'll wait til then we'll explain everything, but I'm not sure how much you'll believe." Twilight said.

"Well ok.",he nods. "You guys can ask Nurse Joy for a room. I have to make some calls."

The girls nod and as they go to Nurse Joy.

Walking towards the phones Ash first decided to dial home. "Hello?",he hears an older female voice on the end.

"Hey mom, it's me."

On screen a female woman with brown hair appears. "Hi honey where are you?"

"I'm at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Ash said.

"Viridian City? Already? Why it took your father 4 days to ever reach there.",She said surprised.

Ash frowns. "I see.."

"Ash you know if your father could see you now he would just as proud of you as I am." Delia said.

Ash fixes his face. "I know.."

Delia looks at him closely. "I know that look what's on your mind?"

"Mom, today has been crazy on so many levels and I just don't even know how to deal with it." Ash said.

Delia smirks. "Well no offense Ash, but I always assumed crazy was what inspired you."

"Huh?" Ash asks.

"Ash I've watched you grow up from a little boy to a Pokemon trainer and no matter how bad or how crazy things got you always kept going. If you want to be a Pokemon Master you have to be ready for anything." Delia said making Ash smile.

"You're right. Thank you mom.",he said.

"Anytime Ash keep my posted on how things are going on your journey." She smiles.

"I will, gotta go.",He said.

"Good night Ash, I love you.",Delia waves.

"You too.",Ash hangs up. Ash then decided to dial up Prof. Oak. This time on screen an old man with white hair and a lab coat appeared on screen.

"Ah evening Ash, I was wondering when I would hear from you.",he smiles.

"Hey Prof. Oak good to hear from you." Ash said.

"How are things going were you able to capture any new Pokemon?" Prof. Oak asks.

"Yeah I did I caught a Spearow, but I wanted to ask you about another Pokemon I saw." Ash said getting his attention.

"And kind of Pokémon do you wish to know about?",he asked. Ash pulls the feather out.

"One that has a feather like this. I saw it fly over the rainbow.",Ash explained

Prof. Oak looks at it close and his eyes widen. "I don't believe it, trainers have gone their whole lives never seeing it, but to hold proof."

"What are you talking about Prof. Oak?" Ash asks.

"Ash you saw the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh."

"Ho-oh?" Prof. Oak pulled out an article on the flying Pokemon.

"Ash Ho-Oh is a legendary Bird Pokemon that originated in Johto, but Ho-Oh has only been seen by very few, but to have a feather is a different story. Ash by giving you that feather Ho-Oh has given you the opportunity to battle him someday." Prof. Oak said shocking Ash.

"M-me? Battling a legendary? But aren't legendaries on like a whole different level then normal trainers?",Ash said. "Plus why me?"

"Ho-Oh must see something in you that's special, Ash your journey has just began and already you have been given a chance very few ever even see. I want to you keep the Rainbow Feahter close and be careful who you share this information with." Prof. Oak warns.

Ash looks at the feather in his hands. He then had a determined look onto his face. "Alright. Understood Professor."

"That's mah boi.",Prof. Oak said. "Now onto other business, I believe that you're on your way to Pewter City to obtain your first badge?"

"That's the plan." Ash smiles.

"Well if I were you I would work hard and train my Pokemon to learn new attacks and try hard to catch other Pokemon as well." Prof. Oak suggests.

"What makes you say that?",he asked.

"The gym leader in Pewter City uses rock type Pokémon. And right now you have a Pikachu and Spearow, which right now puts you at a disadvantage."

"So my best bet would be to learn some attacks that are effective against Rock types." Ash said pausing to think.

"If you can why not use your Pokedex?",Oak suggests again. "Not only does it tell you information on your Pokémon, but you can also check their movesets and see what other moves they can learn."

"Thanks Prof. Oak I'll do that, but before you hang up I have one more favor I need to ask of you." Ash said.

"What kind of favor?" Prof. Oak asks as Ash smiles.

* * *

The next morning Twilight and Sunset wake up hoping it all was a dream but were disappointed to see it wasn't.

"Well good morning..well right now it's not since we're still stuck here.",Sunset groans fixing her hair.

"I wonder if our friends even know we're gone?" Twilight asks.

"I'm sure they do, heck I bet they're probably gonna show up soon.",Spike said.

"And they get stuck here too? Highly doubt it.",Twilight said. Getting dressed they head down to see Ash, Pikachu and Spearow eating breakfast.

"Morning girls, Spike.",Ash said gesturing them to sit with them. Sitting down the three of them get plates of food to eat.

"So Ash, I bet you have lots of questions for us." Twilight said.

"I do, but right now only one comes to mind. Where are you girls from because I know it's not from any region around here." Ash said.

Sunset whispered to Twilight. "He seems like a nice guy we can trust. Should we tell'im?"

"He's helped us a lot and I have a feeling we're going to need his help to navigate this world." Twilight whispers.

Sunset and Spike nodded and turned to them. "Alright Ash, now before we tell you. We need you keep this a secret between us...we don't want to have anyone hear about what were about to tell you. Alright?"

Ash ,Pikachu and Spearow nodded.

"The truth is Sunset and I come from another world called Equestria. A world filled with magic and amazing things and the big thing was we aren't originally uhm human." Twilight said.

"Excuse me?" Ash said not sure if she meant it.

"Yes, we were originally Unicorns.",Sunset said.

"And you use Magic?" Ash said.

Twilight looks around to make sure no one was watching. Lifting her hand it glowed purple for a second and the salt and pepper shakers floated in midair.

"Pika!",Pikachu was amazed and sat back.

"Spear.",Spearow couldn't believe this and flew onto Ash's shoulder. Ash's mouth drops in shock. "Okay I believe you, but if you were Unicorns why are you human now?"

"When we were sent here originally Twilight had come to help me with an issue in a parallel version of Equestria where we had to change forms and became humans." Sunset said.

Ash looks down to Spike. "And what about you? Are you a Unicorn?"

"Nope. Back then I was a fire breathing dragon!",Spike said hoping to fear them.

"Yeah but a baby dragon.",Twilight said.

"That can't fly.",Sunset said, making Spike facepalm onto the ground.

"A Dragon wow. Okay next big questions would probably be how did you get here and how do you get back?" Ash asks.

"We got here when a lightning bolt struck the portal that was supposed to take me back and as for how to return we have no idea." Twilight sighs.

"And we can't contact our friends or family. So we're basically stuck here with no telling on where to go.",Sunset sighed.

Ash looks at them and sees they truly meant it. "Well if you girls are going to be here awhile you're both going to need Pokemon to go anywhere." Ash unzips his backpack and pulls out two Pokeballs. "Last night I called Prof. Oak, he's the one who gave me Pikachu I told him you guys were lost and had no Pokemon so he was willing to part with two to help you both out."  
Sunset and Twilight looked at the balls, and not sure what to expect. They both threw them in the air and they opened.

From one was a blue Pokemon with pointy ears and from the other a red fox Pokemon.

"Sunset, Twilight meet Nidoran and Vulpix." Ash said.

"Ninnin!",it squeked to Twilight.

"Vulpix!",the other smiled to Sunset.

"Hey there girl it's nice to meet you." Sunset smiles.

"Look Spike our very own Pokemon." Twilight smiles.

"Ah, I think I'm way more adorable.",Spike said.

"Ash thank you so much for this...but why?" Sunset asks.

Ash shrugs. "You girls need help do I really need another reason, besides if you girls are going to be traveling all over Kanto looking for a way back it might help to have someone who is doing the same."

They looked at him shocked. "Ash? Are you wanting us to go with you?"

"If you girls want, I would love to have some more people to hang out with while traveling and you girls don't know what other kinds of Pokemon are out there." Ash said.

"How many are there?" Twilight asks.

"In this region alone there are over 150 different types of Pokemon." Ash said as the interest of a new study made Twilight smile widely.

"1-150?! Amazing!",she gasped with stars in her eyes.

"Oh boy." Spike smirks.

"Ash please take me with you!" Twilight begs.

"Woah woah, Twilight. Cool your jets.",Sunset said pushing her away.

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "So what about you Sunset? Want to come along?"

Sunset was holding onto Vulpix. "Well she looks cute, and I don't mind the travel. But I have to ask, how'd you manage to have your Pokémon do those commands?"

Ash takes out his Pokedex and shows it to her. "This is a Pokedex it has knowledge about every Pokemon that has ever existed inside it has what the Pokemon is as well as what kind of attacks it can do, Pikachu is an electric type and Spearow is a flying type so they have different styles of attacks."

"Ooh. Can I see it?",Twilight said holding arms out like a child. Ash hands it to her and she points it at the Pokemon around them.

 **"Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon. When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms."**

 **"Spearow, the Tiny bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed."**

 **"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns."**

 **"Vulpix, the fox Pokemon. Its beautiful fur and tails have made it very popular. As it grows, its tails split to form more tails."**

"Wow..",Twilight gasped at the little device. "Technology is so amazing in this world."

"How did you get something like this?" Sunset asks.

"I got it yesterday from Prof. Oak when I officially became a Pokemon trainer." Ash smiles.

"Pokémon Trainer?",Spike asks.

"Yeah, they're all over the regions. They travel everywhere with their Pokémon and train them to get stronger and make bonds with one another."

"Wait a minute you're like the same age as us and parents let teenagers roam all over the region all by yourself?" Twilight asks.

Ash takes a second to think of that. "You never, I never thought of anything like that. So pretty much."

Both girls were a little surprised by this.

"Can you uh give us a few minutes to talk?" Sunset asks.

Ash nods. And he and the Pokémon oeft the ladies alone. Spike hops up on the table and looks at them.

"What do you think Twilight? What's the plan?" Spike asks.

"That's the thing Spike I don't have one or even know where to begin to look for one." Twilight said.

"This guy is kinda giving us a choice to follow him.",Sunset thought. "I say..we do it."

Both of them look over and think.

"Ash saved my life I trust him." Spike said.

"Plus he seems nice..I guess we can give it a try.",she then held Nidoran.

As Ash was getting his backpack ready Sunset and Twilight walk over.

"Got room for two more?" Sunset smiles.

"So you're coming With us?",he smiles.

"We'd be happy to." Twilight smiles.

"Well in that case we better you two some supplies and a few Pokeballs." Ash smiles.

As they go off to prepare little did they know a Portal opened up in the Viridian forest and from it a girl with long pink hair fell out.

"Oh my goodness what is this place?" She asks softly.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

After shopping in Viridian City Pokémart for their journies, Ash, Twilight and Sunset started to enter the Viridian Forest.

"Wow this place reminds me of the Everfree forest back in Equestria." Twilight said looking around.

"It's a deep dark forest filled with creatures, just like this one.",Sunset said to Ash.

"Ah." Ash nods in understanding. "So you girls said you had friends back in your world what were they like?"

"Well first there's Rainbow Dash she's very loyal and very competitive, if she was here the second she got a Pokemon she would ask you to battle her." Sunset said.

Ash smirked. "Well she's gonna have trouble."

"Then there's Pinkie Pie. She's a little random, but always loves a good laugh and she has a giant sweet tooth." Twilight said.

"There's Applejack. She's on the tough side, but she's also honest on everything. Plus she's abit of a tomboy.",Spike said.

"I like the sound of her." Ash smiles.

"Then there's Rarity she has a great eye for fashion and is the most generous person you'll ever meet. Though she has a tendency to be dramatic." Sunset said.

Spike sighs with hearts in his eyes. "She sure is."

"And lastly there's Fluttershy she's a little shy, but she's very kind and loves animals. I bet Pikachu and the others would love her." Twilight said.

Ash smiles. "Your friends sound like good people."

"Back in Equestria we all held the Elements of Harmony which helped us in so many ways." Twilight said.

"Wow I wouuld love to see this place for myself." Ash said.

"You could be turned to a horse though.",Spike said.

"Talk about weird." Ash said when a small green worm like Pokemon crawls in front of them. "Hey it's a Caterpie."

He takes his Pokedex out **. "Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing."**

"Aw he looks so cute." Sunset said.

"I think I'll catch it.",Ash smiles and looked to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu runs forward with sparks coming out of his cheeks. Caterpie looks to Pikachu and instantly his face turned to a serious one. "Pikachu Thundershock!" Pikachu releases a zap of electricity.

Firing a sticky string Caterpie dodges by swinging out of the way.

'String Shot.',Ash thought. "Pikachu, Quick Attack! Follow it!" Dashing up the tree Pikachu smashes into Caterpie.

Caterpie fell down the tree. He sees Pikachu leaping at him and he rolled quickly out the way and try to tackle him. Caterpie smashes into Pikachu making him skid back.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Pikachu zaps Caterpie making him fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pokéball, go!",Ash throws an empty ball at Caterpie. They saw Caterpie gets sucked into the ball once it taps him. The ball then wiggled a few times before it finally clicked.

Ash smiles as he picks up the Pokeball.

"And that girls is how you catch a Pokemon."

"That was pretty impressive.",Sunset said.

"Hey Twilight maybe you should try that." Spike suggests.

"Maybe I will." Twilight said when they heard rummaging in the bushes. Preaparing for whatever Pokemon appeared they look to see an Oddish calling.

"Oddish Oddish Oddish."

"You found somebody Oddish?" Walking out from the bushes is a girl with long pink hair.

Spike, Twikight and Sunset gasped. "No way?! F-F-Fluttershy?!" Fluttershy looks over and smiles as Spike ran into her arms.

"It's so good to see you guys.",She said.

"Finally someone we're familliar with!",Sunset hugged her.

"What happened? How did you get here?" Twilight asks.

"Well you and Sunset never said goodbye and we were worried something might have happened. I went to get my animal friends to help search for you, but before I could this strange portal pulls me in and brought me to this forest. You girls know how far we are from home?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight and Sunset looked at each other. "Uh..Fluttershy. We gotta tell you something."

Sitting down Fluttershy was speechless. "Another world?"

"Trust me it hit us hard too." Spike said.

"We're in a world where there's monsters everywhere and people have them battle.",Twilight said.

Fluttershy picks up her friend Oddish. They make these cute little creatures hurt others?" Fluttershy looks to Ash who had Pikachu and Caterpie out. "Why would you do such a mean thing?"

Ash looked confused. "What are you talking about? All trainers do it."

"Fluttershy the rules in this world are very different then back home, right now Ash is trying to teach us everything about it." Twilight said.

"And that's why we're going with him, so we can navigate through this place.",Sunset said.

Ash walks over to her. "It's nice to meet you Fluttershy, they've told me a lot about you."

Fluttershy was a little nervous as she nods.

"Say Fluttershy are you and that Oddish friends?" Ash asks pointing to it.

"Well he was very nice, he helped me find you all when I was lost in this forest." Fluttershy said.

"Oddish od!",Oddish smiles hopping into Fluttershy's arms.

"He's my friend." Fluttershy said.

Sunset and Twilight smile. "Well you know there's a way he can come with you."

"How?",Fluttershy said. Twilight gives her a deactivated pokaball.

"You're gonna have to catch him.",she said.

"C-catch him?" Fluttershy said slightly nervous.

"It's how people in this world gather more Pokemon and create bonds with them." Ash explains.

"Yeah, and once he's in the ball, Oddish is all yours.",Sunset said.

Fluttershy's eyes widen and a smile forms as Twilight hands her the ball. "What do you say Oddish want to come with me?"

"Oddish Oddish." Oddish smiles as he taps the Pokeball and it clicks instantly.

Fluttershy tapped the Pokéball's button and Oddish was released in hopped onto her shoulder and rubs her cheek, making her giggle

"Wow you're really good with Pokemon." Ash said impressed.

"These things are so cute." Fluttershy said hugging Oddish.

Ash then gets up. "Alright, I think it's we get some training done. Right guys?",all 3 of Ash's Pokémon nodded.

Sitting down on a log the girls watch as Pikachu, Spearow and Caterpie were training alongside Ash.

"So Prof. Oak said that the first gym is Rock types, so let's find some moves that beats rock.",Ash checks his Pokédex. He looked at each of his Pokémon's movesets. "Pikachu, says here you can learn Steel and Fighting type moves."

"Pika." Pikachu said as Ash read the moves.

"Lets see you can learn Brick Break and Iron Tail, Spearow you can learn a move called Steel Wing."

Spearow looks at his wings. Steel Wing sounds like a and strong move for him. "And for Caterpie..",Ash looked at the little bug. "Sorry, but you don't have any moves that can beat Rock Pokémon."

Caterpie frowns at the thought of feeling useless.

"He don't be like that just because it's not this one doesn't mean you still can't get stronger." Ash reassured him.

He looked at his Pokedex and sees a move. "Bug Bite...hey that sounds like a perfect move for you in the future.",he said. "Let's try that."

As they spend the afternoon training Pikachu learned Iron Tail and Brick Break, and Spearow learned Steel Wing.

To wrap things up Caterpie was in a practice battle against Spearow. Spearow flew at Caterpie with his beak glowing, but Caterpir fires String Shot from its mouth a tied Spearow's mouth shut. Charging forward Caterpie attacks Spearow multiple times with Bug Bite making Spearow shriek in pain.

"Wow back home usually bugs get eaten by birds here they can fight back." Sunset said.

"As much as I detest violence, Caterpe seems abit, tough."Fluttershy said watching.

"Caterpie Tackle!" Caterpie smashes into Spearow knocking him backwards.

"Spearow, steel wing!",Spearow gets up and flew towards Caterpie with his wings turning silver. Spearow slams into Caterpie dead center knocking him backwards.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt.",Spike winced. Caterpie gets up slowly and sees Spearow rush with his new move Ariel Ace.

"Dodge it!",Ash yelled.

Caterpie shoots String Shot at and tries to climb up but Aerial Ace hits knocking Caterpie to the ground.

Spearow was about to have the final blow, but he stopped in the last minute.

"Alright you guys, that's it for now.",Ash said. Instantly Spearow calms down as Ash walks over to Caterpie.

"Hey little guy you were pretty awesome out there." Ash smiles petting him.

Caterpie smiled at him, Pikachu and even Spearow were saying excellent job to his as well.

Looking up Ash saw the sun was setting. "Wow time sure flies. Have you girls ever camped outside before?" Ash asks.

"All the time sleeping in nature is so relaxing." Fluttershy smiles.

Suddenly they heard a large growl. "W-what was that?",Sunset said looking around frantically. Everyone was looking around for the source but then sees Twilight's stomach growled.

Twilight turns bright red in embarrassment. "Heh heh guess I haven't eaten much since we got here."

Ash laughs. "I guess that's a good sign to get dinner started."

So they all sat around and got a camp fire started luckily they shopped from Viridian City, they had some tomato soup and food for all of their Pokémon.

"Wow Ash I never pegged you for a cook as well." Sunset said eating some of hers.

"My mom taught me for years before I left on my journey she'd never let me set foot outside my house unless I could cook for myself." Ash smiles.

"Well you have one kind and responsibile mother.",Fluttsrshy smiles and ate some more.

Spike was looking at the Pokémon that Pikachu and the others were eating the food. "Is it good?",he asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu.",Pikachu nods before handing him a piece to try.

Spike sniffs it and then bit a piece. His eyes widened. "Wow! It is good!",he then started eating his share.

"Hey Twilight I just realized something. If Fluttershy was sent here by a portal then what if the others were sent here too?" Sunset said.

Twilight thought to herself. "They might..but they would also be trapped here with us. And I hope they won't be lost anywhere else."

Ash reaches over and pats her shoulder. "Hey don't worry I'll help you find them."

Twilight looks to him. "Y-you will?"

He nods. "Definitely. I always have time to help others in need."

Twilight smiles giving Ash a hug. "You're the best."

Ash slightly blushes. This was the first time he's been hugged by another girl. He hugs her back.

That night everyone was getting ready for bed as Ash laid out sleeping bags for everyone. "We all better get some rest. We have another day of traveling to go through.",Ash said.

As Sunset climbs into her sleeping she looks over to him. "Hey Ash." He turns over to see her smiling. "Thanks, for everything."

He beamed a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey maybe tomorrow you can teach me to Pokemon battle." Sunset said.

"I'd like that." Ash said as they all went to bed.

* * *

That very next morning...

"Pikachu Iron Tail!",Ash's voice cried out. Pikachu charged with a glowing tail.

"Vulpix Ember!" Sunset said as Vulpix fired mini fireballs.

"Dodge it then attack!",Pikachu stepped out of the way from them all and hits Vulpix across the face.

Vulpix give Hidden Power a try!" Vulpix summons multiple balls of light that fly towards Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!",Ash said. Pikachu shoots electricity out and countered with Hidden Power. Creating an explosion."Vulpix now use your Quick Attack!" Vulpix rushes with quick feet and hits Pikachu.

"Not bad Sunset but watch this, Pikachu Brick Break!" Pikachu charges with a glowing fist.

"Evade it Vulpix!",Vulpix jumps away from the fist. Ash smirks.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu zaps Vulpix while it was in the air making it shriek in pain before falling to the ground.

"Vulpix!",Sunset ran to her and held her. "Are you ok?",she asked.

"Vul..",The fox opened her eyes.

"Not bad Sunset you did good for your first battle." Ash said.

"Thanks, but I think we're gonna need what you did, some training.",she said with Vulpix climbing up on her shoulder.

"Probably let's see how Twilight and Nidoran are doing." Ash looks over to Twilight who was studying the Pokedex.

"Let's see here..we'll Nidoran says here you know Tail whip, scratch and Poison Sting."

"Nid Nido." She nods in understanding.

Looking at Fluttershy stroking Oddish's leaves she points it at him.

"Hmm Oddish knows Abosorb, Sweet Scent and a move called Acid." Twilight read

"Acid? You mean like that liquid that melts stuff?",Fluttershy said shocked.

The girls look at Oddish surprised that he would know a move like that. Oddish tilted its head. "Oddish?"

"Hey girls you ready to keep moving?" Sunset asks.

"How'd the battle go?" Twilight asks.

"I've got quite a bit of training to do to be as good as Ash." Sunset admits.

Ash chuckles abit and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm not that good.",then suddenly two shadows flew over them and landed near some grass.

One was a large bird with Pink feathers on it's head and the other was a purple Pokemon with big eyes.

"Whoa a Pidgeotto and a Venonat." Ash said as Twilight points the Pokedex at them.]

 **"Pidgeotto, the bird Pokemon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away."**

 **"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light."**

"Hey I could use another flying type.",Ash smiles and Pikachu looked at him and nodded.

"Ooh that Pokemon looks really interesting." Twilight said standing up.

"You're gonna catch it?",Sunset asked. Twilight nodded.

"Might as well, it could be helpful in the future.",Twilight said and looked to Nidoran. She nodded as Pikachu was alongside with her.

"Nidoran Poison Sting!",Nidoran fires multiple needles at both Pokemon.

Venontat jumped as Pidgeotto flew high to avoid getting it.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!",Ash said. Pikachu zapped Venonat when it jumped.

Venonat falls in pain.

"Nidoran use Scratch!" Nidoran charges but Venonat stands up and releases sonic waves that make Nidoran confused.

"What move was that? And why is Nidoran acting like that?",Twilight checked the Pokédex again.

 **"Supersonic. A special Normal-type technique. Supersonic sound waves are used to confuse the target."**

"Nidoran use Scratch!" Nidoran charges and ends up smashing into a tree thinking it was Venonat.

"Nidoran, over there!",Twilight fell saying.

Nidoran shakes off the pain and looks towards Venonat.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu flies toward Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto uses Quick attack as well and the two Pokemon clash. As they clash more and more, Pidgeotto suddenly froze and groans as it began to sizzle with sparks.

"Yes! Pikachu's static finally kicked in." Ash smiles.

"Static?",Twilight asked.

"It's when another Pokémon makes contact with an electric type, that makes the Pokémon paralyzed.",Ash explains. "Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu smashes his tail into Pidgeotto making it fall to the ground in pain.

Twilight resumed her battle. "Nidoran use Tail whip, then Scratch!",Nidoran wags her tail at Venonat, making its defense low and then scratches it with her claw. Venonat smashes into Nidoran.

"Nidoran use Poison Sting!" Nidoran fires a barrage of needles knocking Venonat backwards and making it Poisoned.

"Now what's happening?" Twilight asks.

"Venonat has been poisoned which means until it is beaten it'll keep losing health." Ash explains.

'These status effects can really be amazing.',Twilight thought.

"Pikachu, finish them both with a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu zaps both Pokemon with Thunderbolt making them fall to the ground.

"Now Twilight!" Ash said as they both threw their Pokeballs. The two caught them both with a red light and were sucked inside. The balls wiggled for a few seconds until they both clicked with stars coming out of them.

Twilight walks over to it. "Did I just..."

"Great job Twilight you caught your first Pokemon." Ash said as Twilight smiled widely.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!",she was so happy she unknowingly hugged Ash. Twilight's eyes widen as she lets go as a blush forms on both of them. "S-S-Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to.",she stutters.

"N-No it's fine you were just happy that's all." Ash said.

"Wow, do you see that? She's blushing.",Fluttershy whispers to Sunset.

Susnet giggles. "And here I thought she had a thing for Flash."

"Well well isn't this sweet.",they heard a familiar voice. Turning around they saw Jessie and James in their hot air balloon looking down at them.

"Not those clowns again.",Ash groans.

"Uh, who are they?",Flutrershy asked.

(Skip Motto)

"I see another twerp has joined your ranks." Meowth said looking at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gapsed. "Wow a talking kitty!"

"Don't get pulled in Fluttershy that cat is bad news." Sunset glares.

"What do you 3 want with us?!",Twilight said glaring up at them.

"Like last time twerpette we that talking Pokemon of yours.",James said.

"Along with that twerps Pikachu and any other Pokemon you have.",Jessie pointed out.

"Never! You're not taking Spike!" Twilight said shocking Fluttershy.

"So you mean you're poachers?",she said shocked and glared at them. "How could you do such a terrible thing to these innocent creatures?!"

"Because these Pokemon are going to make us rich." James said.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU?!" Fluttershy yells surprising everyone.

"Pikapi Pikachu." Pikachu said in fear.

"Yeah, I'm scared too.",Ash gulped.

"Even this version of Fluttershy is scary as well.",Twilight shivered.

"You 3 listen here! These and every Pokémon deserve to roam freely and be with joy! Not locked up in cells or sold for money!",Fluttershy roared. "You will not harm my friends, nor their Pokémon! Especially Spike and Pikachu, you monsters!" Jessie, James and Mewoth cling to each other in fear.

"Oddish Acid!" Fluttershy throws Oddish out and it releases Acid melting a giant hole in their balloon basket.

They started zooming radomly. "I don't what's worse! Failing again or that look in the twerps face!",Meowth yelled.

"Definitely the twerp!",They yelled.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!",they disappeared into the sky.

All of them look in shock at Fluttershy's reaction.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Ash said.

"Don't worry, I think she's only like this whether her friends or animals are threatened.",Spike said.

Fluttershy takes a deep breath returning to normal. "Since they're gone should we keep going?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh s-sure.",Sunset shook her head out of her stupor. They all packed up and headed deeper into the woods...while staying a few feet away from Fluttershy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ash, Sunset, Twilight and Fluttershy continued on through the Viridan Forest and Flutteshy was in awe looking at all the Pokemon. "This forest so amazing I wish Angel could be here to see all this." Fluttershy said.

"Who's Angel?" Ash asks.

"Fluttershy's pet, she hardly went anywhere without him.",Sunset explaining.

"Oh I can see him and Pikachu being the best of friends.",the pink hair girl smiles, while Pikachu looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what's Angel like?" Ash asks.

"He's very sweet but he's also well... very stubborn and tough." Fluttershy said.

Ash smiles and laughs abit. "Yup. Pikachu and him would be best friends."

"You know Fluttershy you and Sunset should look around this forest for any Pokemon that you might want to be friends with." SPike suggests.

"I don't know I don't want to hurt a poor innocent Pokemon." Fluttershy said.

"I know what you mean Fluttershy.",Sunset said. "But these little guys actually will might help us out while we're here."

"I guess you have a point." Fluttershy said when she saw a brown worm Pokemon with a large stinger on its forehead. "Aww who's that little cutie?"

"That's a Weedle.",Ash said pulling out his Pokédex.

 **"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. A common sight in forests and grassy areas. Has a poison stinger on its head that may be used if you step on it."**

"It's so adorable I just want to hug it." Fluttershy said.

Ash looks at how interested Fluttershy was in Weedle and got an idea. "Hey Fluttershy you like Weedle? Why don't you try catching him?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "M-Me? Catch it? But-"

Ash held her shoulder. "Hey don't worry. We'll heal it after. Plus it'll love you."

Fluttershy takes a deep breath. "Oddish please come on out." Fluttershy said calling out Oddish whose expression turned serious.

Weedle sees Oddish as a threat. It lowers its head and fires poison sting from its stingers. "Get out of the way Oddish.",Fluttershy calls out to him. Oddish quickly jumps out of harms way left and right.

"Oddish look out and use Stun Spore." Oddish shoots out an orange powder that covers Weedle. Weedle tries to move, but was paralyzed. "Do I catch it Now?",Fluttershy turns to Ash.

"Paralyzing Weedle helps, but inflicting damage increases your chances of catching it.",Ash said.

Fluttershy cringed. She didn't want to hurt Pokémon. "Well...Oddish use...um..Acid please?",she said softly.

Oddish fires Acid hitting Weedle making it scream in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry Weedle I really am." She looks to Ash who nods giving her the ok. He gives her an extra Pokéball. Fluttershy looks at the ball and then to Weedle. She took a deep breath in and throws it at the worm.

The ball tapped Weedle's head and was sucked in. The watched it wiggle three times before it clicked.

"Here you go Fluttershy." Ash hands her a Potion. "Now you can heal him."

Running over Fluttershy picks up the Pokeball and lets Weedle out. "Weedle.",it said looking abit tiresome and still couldn't move.

"Oh, I'm so sorry holds still and I promise you'll feel better." Fluttershy said spraying Weedle healing him.

He flinches, but feels relaxed in about few seconds. "There you should be all better."Fluttershy said rubbing its back.

"Weedle." Weedle smiles and rubs her arm. It made Fluttershy giggle and pet the worm. "Oh you're such a cutey. Yes your are.",she said speaking to Weedle like it was a baby.

"Wow she's good." Ash said impressed.

"You should see her back home." Sunset said.

Suddenly in the bushes behind them they heard a twig break.

"Uh hello?" Twilight said turning her head when a figure wielding a sword jumps out at them causing her to scream.

Everyone snapped their heads to see the figure coming down to her. "Twilight!",they all gasped. Ash leaps and pushes her out the the figure pulls his sword out Ash dodges and knees him in the gut.

The boy grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. Suddenly sees Pikachu growling at him sparkling up. "Gah!",he steps back. "Please hold your fire!"

"What the heck is your problem?! You do not jump out of the bushes with a sword!" Ash said.

Sunset gave the boy a nasty glare. "You better have a good reason why you tried to hurt our friend, or else.",she said showing her fist to his face.

The boy with the Samurai get up held his hands up. "Please you misunderstood! I was merely testing her!"

"Testing me?! I mean I love a good test, but what kind of test involves this?!" Twilight said holding up his sword.

"I-It's only test passing trainers who go through this forest.",he answers. "Plus the sword is fake! I would never commit a heinous crime like that!" Twilight bends the sword to show it was fake.

"Still there are other ways to talk to people." Fluttershy said.

"Please everyone, forgive me.",He bows. "My name is Samurai and I only wished to have a Pokémon battle with a trainer from Pallet Town."

All the girls look to Ash. "Uh I'm from Pallet, but why from there?" Ash asks.

"I have battled with all the trainers from Pallet and each one was amazing as the last. When the most recent trainer beat me he told me about a trainer with a Pikachu...he said you were the weakest." Samurai said.

"What?! Weak?!",Ash said growling. "Did this trainer had brown hair, a red car full of cheerleaders?",he asks.

Samurai nods. "So you are familiar with him?"

"Gary Oak...",Ash said with venom in his throat clenching his gloves fist.

"Uh Ash you okay?" Twilight asks.

"You're kinda scaring me." Fluttershy shivers.

"I'm fine.",Ash grunted and turns to Samurai. "You know what Samurai, I'll battle you. Only to prove to you that what Gary said to you, was a big fat lie."

Samurai grins at the challenge. "Excellent. We will each use two Pokemon." Samurai said taking out a Pokeball.

"Wow this Gary guy really turns Ash into a different person.",Sunset said.

Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy nodded. "Wonder what happened?",Spike said. Facing off in an open meadow both of them took out a Pokeball.

"I choose you Pinsir!" Samurai said as a large brown beetle Pokemon appeared.

"That is one big bug." Twilight said as Ash took out his Pokedex.

 **"Pinsir the Stagbeetle Pokemon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far."**

Fluttershy gulped at that info, but Twilight held her hand that it'll be alright.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!"Ash called out the brown bird.

"Pidgeo!",it screeches flapping her wings.

"Let's start this off strong. Pinsir use Vice Grip!" Pinsir charges with his pincers ready to grab.

"Fly Pidgeotto, then Whirlwind!",Pidgeotto flew up in the air, missing Pinsir's attack. Pidgeotto started making huge gusts of wind, blowing Pinsir back.

"Pinsir Harden!" Pinsir's body glows as his defense raises allowing him to stand even in the whirlwind.

"Quick Attack!",Pidgeotto dives down and smashes into Pinsir, but Harden boosted his defense, making hardly damage.

"Pinsir Bind!" Pinsir grabs Pidgeotto and crushes her between his pinchers. "Geo!",Pidgeotto shrieks in pain.

"Pidgeotto!",Ash said. 'Focus Ash! Or you'll lose!',he thought to himself. "Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing!"

"Pidgeotto's wings turn to metal as she uses them as guards against the pinchers. Pinsir squeezes trying to break, but in the end the only things that broke were the spikes on Pinsir.

Everyone gasped. "Those are definatly gone.",Sunset winced.

"Pinsir no!" Samurai said as Pinsir dropped to his knees.

Ash grinned. "I'm sorry, but who's weak?",he said as Pidgeotto came back to his side.

"This battle isn't over yet." Samurai said returning Pinsir. "I choose you!" From the ball a green cocoon Pokemon appeared.

"What's that?" Flutterhsy asks as Ash took out his Pokedex.

"Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."

Ash looks to Pidgetto. "Take a break Pidgeotto, I wanna give Caterpie a chance to battle.",he said.

"Geo.",she nodded and Ash returns her and pulled out Caterpie's ball. "Go, Caterpie!"

"Ha! Using a pre-evolved form against me? Not a smart move." Samurai mocks.

Ash eyes narrows and Caterpie glares at him. "Keep your gloats to yourself. Caterpie, show'im that you're aren't weak."

"Caterpie Bug Bite!"

"Metapod Harden!" Metapod raises his defense taking hardly any damage from Bug Bite.

"Use String Shot!",Caterpie wrapped a silky thread around Metapod. "Now throw him!" Caterpie spins Metapod around like a top.

"What the?!",Samurai exclaims.

Spike's eyes widened. "Woah didn't expect that!"

"Ash is just full of surprises." Sunset said.

"Knowing Harden not doing alot of damage, he found a way to use it against him.",Twilight said impressed.

"Now send him flying!" Caterpie cuts String Shot and Metapd crashes into the ground.

"Metapod!",Samurai runs to him. "Are gou alright?"

"Meta." Metapod groans.

Samurai sighs returns Metapod. "I..I have lost yet again."

"I knew you could do it Caterpie." Ash smiles.

Caterpie nods when suddenly he started to glow.

Everyone gasped seeing Caterpie's body morphing. "What's happening to Caterpie?",Fluttershy asks.

"H-he's evolving.",Ash said silently. They see the light finally exploded to reveal Caterpie was now a Metapod.

Samurai walks over to Ash and bows his head. "I apologize for my behavior."

"It's alright, but I'm not the one who you should apologize to.",Ash points to Twilight.

Twilight walks forward. "I apologize for the sudden scare."

"If you want to get people to be your friend maybe you should ditch the whole sword attack thing." Twilight suggests.

Samurai looks at his sword and believed that she's right. Suddenly in the distance they heard a loud buzzing noise. Looking over Samurai notices the Weedle on Fluttershy's shoulder and his eyes widen.

"D-Did you catch that Weedle?",he asks abit in fear.

"Yes is there a Problem?",she asks. From the trees multiple bee shaped Pokemon appear and fly towards them.

"Yes! It is a big problem! Run for it!" Samurai screams.

They all screamed and ran for their lives. "What are those things?!",Spike exclaimed.

"Beedrill! And they're angry!",Ash yells. Suddenly a Beedrill swoops in and grabs Ash's Metapod. "Metapod!" Ash screams when Samurai grabs him.

"Get down!" He pushes Ash down as Beedrill almost stung him.

"Pikachu, Thundershock it!",Ash yelled to him. Pikachu fires Thundershock hopping to zap Beedrill but it was too fast.

"We gotta save Metapod!" Ash said when the whole swarm of Beedrill got in front of them.

"I'm...frightened." Fluttershy said paralyzed with fear.

"Me too." Spike whimpers.

Twilight was shaking and didn't knew what to do until it hits her. "Sunset! Use Vulpix!"

"Huh? Oh right. Vulpix Ember!" Vulpix fires multiple fireballs at the Beedrill giving them an opening to run.

"Quick follow me!" Samurai said.

They followed Samurai through the forest.

Ash looked back to see Metapod still in Beedrill's grip. "I'll come back! I promise!" He yells as the Beedrill chased after them.

Racing towards a cabin they slam the door as Beedrill smashed into the door."That...Was...So...close.",Sunset fell onto the floor and panted.

"Why...were...they after...us?" Twilight panted.

"That Weedle your friend caught is part of that swarm and Beedrill are very protective." Samurai said taking off his helmet.

Fluttershy turns to Weedle. "Is that true Weedle?",she asks.

"Weedle." Weedle nods.

"I'm sorry about Metapod Ash.",Sunset said as Ash looked out the window.

"I..I can't believe I just leave him out there.",Ash said and punches the wall. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I return him?!" All the girls look at Ash. "What kind of trainer leaves his own Pokemon behind?!" Ash groans before dropping to his knees.

"Ash..."They heard Ash choking as tears started to form.

Suddenly Ash feels two arms wrap around him, turning around he saw Sunset was hugging him. "S-Sunset?",he sniffs looking at her.

"Ash I'm sorry about Metapod I really am, but you're not a bad trainer you were taken by surprise we all were and you'll get Metapod back I promise." Sunset said.

"R-really?",he said as Sunset wipes away his tears.

"I promise once those Beedrill leave you and me will search this entire forest if we have to until we find him." Sunset promises.

Ash slowly smiles and hugs Sunset. "Thank you Sunset."

* * *

That night all of them had rolled out their sleeping bags and we're resting as the last of the Beedrill left.

Ash was thinking about Metapod that night. 'Don't worry Metapod..we're coming for you.',he thought.

"Pikapi?",he sees Pikachu climbing up to face him.

Ash turns to see Pikachu holding his arm in support. Picking him up Ash sets him in his lap.

"I'm fine buddy. Just worried about Metapod.",Ash said.

"Pikapi Pikachu." Pikachu said knowing how he felt to lose their friend.

Walking to the window Ash saw the coast was clear. "Pikachu can you watch everyone?"

"Pika?",Pikachu was confused on what he meant.

Ash puts on his jacket and and hat. "I'm getting Metapod back." He said determined.

"Pika?! Pika Pika Piakchu." Pikachu said worried.

"I know, I know. It's suicide to go out there all alone. Plus Sunset want to go with me..",Ash looks down. "...But I just can't hold it in anymore."

Pikachu looks at Ash and saw the worry on his face. "Pikapi." Ash looks over to see Pikachu roll over Spearow and Pidgeotto's Pokeballs to takes them and looks to his starter. "Thanks buddy." Ash smiles rubbing Pikachu's head.

He looks at the girls and Samurai before heading out the door silently.

* * *

A few hours later the cabin echoes with scream of panic when the girls realize Ash left.

"Where's Ash?!",Twilight said getting with messy hair. "You don't think..."

"He went to get Metapod back!...But he promised.",Sunset said.

"What is he thinking?!",Samurai went into a closet. "Going into the Beedrill infested forest all by himself?!"

"Oh, what do we do? What do we do?" Fluttershy said softly when Samurai came out with a large bug net.

"We go after him, that's what.",He said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Ash was sneaking through the bushes looking for any sign of Metapod.

"Where could they have taken him?",Ash mutters to himself. Looking ahead he saw a tree with yellow cocoon Pokemon hanging from the tree.

"Kakuna, I must be close." Ash said taking out his Pokedex. **"Kaukuna, the cocoon Pokemon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself when it is in danger."**

'If I'm not careful, they'll hear me and evolve into Beedrill.',Ash thought. He scanned to the other side of the tree and sees a bug lump lying there. That lump was Metapod. 'Metapod!',he thought happily. Looking around carefully Ash made his way towards the tree.

'Almost there..' Suddenly something jumps on his head knocking Ash to the ground.

"Gotcha Twerp!",The voice said revealing it to be Meowth.

"You?",Ash groans. He grabbed Meowth by his tail, making him cry out. "Hit the road.",he throws him.

"You good for nothing Twerp! You do not grab a Pokemon's tail like that!" Meowth screams.

"Go whine to your other losers I don't have time for this." Ash said.

"Losers?!" Looking up he saw an outraged Jessie and James.

"Ugh, now I got an even more headache.",Ash said and went back to crawling.

"Hey! We are Team Rocket and you will respect us!" James said.

Ash looks at the tree fand gets an evil idea. "You know what you're right why don't you tell me that amazing motto of yours." He grins.

They looked at him with shocked faces. "R-Really? YOU want to hear our motto?",Jessie asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's kinda cool. If you spice it up abit , it'll be awesome.",Ash said.

"You want spice we'll give you spice." Meowth hits a button and some explosions go off.

"Prepare for trou-" Jessie started when all the Beedrill woke up and started buzzing.

Ash ducked down. As the Beedrill flew at Team Rocket the three of them scream in fear as they ran for their lives.

'I can't believe they fell for it.' Ash grins. Ash ran to Metapod. "You ok Metapod?",he asks. "I told you I'd come back to you."

"Metapod." He said as Ash picked him up.

"I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me." Ash said sneaking away. Suddenly, he heard another buzz. Ash looks up and sees another Beedrill come down from the tree towards him.

From nearby Samurai and the girls appear.

"Ash no!" Sunset gasps.

"Look out for the Twinneedle attack!" Samurai yells.

Beedrill's stingers glowed, Ash was about to get Spearow's ball, but in a shock, Metapod jumped up and took the attack, shocking everyone. "Metapod!" Ash said notices a giant cut across Metapod's body.

Beedrill started flying away, with a bruised stinger.

"Is Metapod okay?" Fluttershy said concerned as they rushed over to see.

"Metapod I'm...I'm so sorry.",Ash said looking down in sadness. Suddenly Metapod began to glow brightly.

Everyone stared in awe as from Metapod a Butterfly Pokemon flew high into the air.

"Free Free." He said causing everyone to smile.

"Butterfree." Ash smiles. He takes his Pokédex out and scanned it.

 **"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Its wings are covered with poisonous dust. If you see one flapping its wings, be careful not to inhale any of the dust."**

"He's amazing." Sunset smiles.

"Evolution...it's incredible." Twilight said when they heard buzzing. Turning around they saw the swarm of Beedrill flying towards them.

"It's the Beedrill!" Samurai panics.

"Free!",Butterfree was beside Ash. Ash nodded and his Pokédex pinged, meaning Butterfree learned new moves.

"Alright, Butterfree use Sleep Powder!",Butterfree flapped his wings, and a blue dust was sprinkled around all the Beedrill. All of their eyes drooped and fell to the ground into slumber.

"Impressive to be able to adapt to a Pokemon when it just evolved Ash is quite the trainer." Samurai smiles.

"Butterfree that was amazing." Ash smiles.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu smiles. The girls couldn't help but watch Ash being happy to reunited with his Pokémon.

* * *

As the sun was setting Samurai saw the three of them off.

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City." He said.

"Thanks for everything Samurai." Ash said.

"I hope we can have a rematch someday Ash and uh between you and me." Samurai gestures for him to come closer. "That guy Gary...he was actually the weakest out of all of you."

Ash grew a smile and laughs. "OK, you and me are now friends."

The two friends shake hands before the three of them continue down the path for Pewter City. They headed down the road, while Ash suddenly stopped. "Hey...uh Sunset?"

"Yeah Ash?" Sunset asks turning to him.

"I wanted to say sorry for breaking my promise and going off on my own." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

Sunset remembered. "Oh yeah you di-"

"But please hear me out.",Ash said. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I just felt like abandoning like a part of my family, and Metapod, or Butterfree now. I felt like he'd hated me and thought I didn't love him."

"Well I guess that's a decent excuse." Sunset crosses her arms. "But seriously Ash just because they're your Pokemon doesn't mean you have to do things by yourself, you got us to help you out."

"Thanks Sunset." Ash smiles.

"By the way how did you sneak past all the Beedrill the first time?" Spike asks.

Ash grinned. "Oh I had to thank Team Rocket for that."

"Huh?" The girls said with question marks.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest Team Rocket was surrounded by Beedrill with multiple sting wounds.

"That kid is gonna pay for this.",James said gulping.

"As soon we figure a way out of this." Meowth said in fear.

"I didn't sign up for this.",Jessie said shaking in fear.

The three of them scream as the Beedrill swarmed in which echoed across the forest.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Here you all are. Another chapter. Now everyone please be patient for other stories/chapters and don't pester me.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

After the trials and tribulations that happened in Viridian Forest, Ash and his new traveling companions sees a buildings up ahead. "There it is girls, Pewter City.",Ash said looking from above.

"Whoo we finally made it out of that forest.",Spike sighs dropping to the ground exhausted.

"I didn't think it was so bad." Fluttershy said picking him up.

"Sure was abit steeper than the Everfree forest I'll tell ya that.",Twilight sighs as she rests on a rock.

"Pewter city is gray, the color of stone, this town has always been famous for stone." A voice said.

Looking down they saw a man with a bird and red hat sitting below the hill.

"Uh can we help you sir?" Sunset asks.

"The name's Flint and your friend is sitting on my merchandise young lady." He said.

"Uh we're good." Ash said as Pikachu and Spike lay down on the stairs.

"Well your Pokemon seem worn out. Follow me I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." Flint said standing up.

"Wow he's very nice." Fluttershy said.

"By the way that's a two dollar charge for sitting on my rocks." Flint said causing them all to fall to the ground anime style.

* * *

 _ **At the Pokémon Center...**_

"Will you please heal all of our Pokémon?",Ash asks putting Pikachu, Spike and all of their Pokéballs on the desk.

Nurse Joy nods. "Certainly Ash.",she said taking them all. Ash was surprised she knows him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asks. "You're not the Nurse Joy from Viridian."

"The Joy in Viridian is my little sister. I'm the older Joy." She said.

"And you look exactly alike?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Oh of course not." Joy said causing Twilight to sigh in relief. "All us Joys do." Nurse Joy points to a picture with multiple Joys who all look exactly alike.

They all jaw dropped. "I-I can't tell them apart.",Sunset said.

"Is this some kind of magic?" Twilight whispers.

"I've heard lots of nice things about you all." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Ash nods.

"Have you seen that poster?" She asks pointing to the wall.

They turned around and see a poster on the wall that had the words: POKÉMON LEAGUE REGIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS, in bold letters.

"There it is girls, the reason I'm here to win a badge.".Ash grins.

"Says here you need to win at least 8 different Gym Badges as proof to enter." Fluttershy said reading the small print.

"There's a gym here in Pewter, and that's where I'm getting my first badge at.",Ash said and then they heard a gruff laugh.

"Don't tell me you plan on battling Brock, the Pewter city gym leader.",Flint said walking over.

"You bet I am, I've been training for this battle. Once everyone is healed up I'm gonna challenge Brock." Ash said but that just made Flint laugh even more.

"You challenge him? That's new.",he walks away.

"Geez talk about a jerk." Sunset glares.

"First he help us, now he's mocking me? Some people.",Ash shakes his head.

Suddenly he head a grumbling noise. Looking over they saw Twilight blushing and holding her stomach. "Sorry..I guess I'm a little hungry. Hehe..",she said nervously.

Ash chuckles. "I guess we could all use some lunch. Come on girls." Ash said leading them to the cafeteria.

Soon the 4 of them were sitting down at a booth with plates of food.

"So Ash what can you tell us about your upcoming gym battle?",Sunset asks.

"Well basically I have to face this Brock guy and the battle rules are whatever he states." Ash said.

"That doesn't sound very fair." Fluttershy said.

"Well all Gyms have something different about them, but since they're a lot stronger than regular trainers usually the challengers get a special condition." Ash said.

"Special Condition?",Twilight asks.

"Basically they have use a certain amout of Pokémon they use to battle while the trainer does the same.",Ash said.

"Well we know you'll do great Ash, we know you can win." Sunset said making him smile.

* * *

After getting their Pokemon the 4 of them made their way to the gym which was a large building made entirely of stone.

"So that's a Pokémon Gym? Looks intimidating.",Spike said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with rocks." Twilight said in an obvious tone.

"Got that right.",Ash said. 'Am I glad I talked with Prof. Oak before I came here, or else I would've been a complete mess.'

Walking inside the found the entire building was pitch black. "Where is everyone?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hello? Is anyone here?",Ash calls out.

"Who goes there?",A light shines down to reveal a teen with green cargo vest, an orange shirt and brown pants.

"Are you Brock, the Gym Leader?",Ash asked not intimidated.

"Yes I am." He nods.

"Well I'm here for a Gym Badge." Ash said.

"Alright, is this your first gym battle?" Brock asks. Ash nods indicating yes. "Well then let me explain the rules. We will each use two Pokemon and the battle is over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to battle." Brock explains.

'It's just what Ash said earlier.',Sunset throught.

"Well then let's get ready." Brock snaps his fingers and all the lights turn on and an arena filled with rocks appeared. "Now are you ready to-" When he sees the three girls with him Brock stops mid sentence.

"Uh Is there a problem?",Twilight asks.

Suddenly Brock appears in front of them.

"I am so sorry for teh sudden scare I didn't realize I was looking into the eyes of such visions of beauty." Brock said as his attitude totally did a 180.

"Uh...wha?",everyone in the room turned to him with confused looks.

"Tell me are any of lovely ladies here for a battle? The three of you are very pretty but maybe afterwards we can spend some quality time together.",Brock said.

"Ash I'm scared.",Fluttershy whispers.

"Uh Brock these three are with me and no they are not here for a battle. So please if we could get our battle underway." Ash said walking in front of the girls.

Brock snaps out of it. "Oh right. Sorry. Let us begin shall we?",he asks getting up, The girls and Spike head up to the stands overlooking the whole arena.

"I'll start off with Geodude!" Brock said throwing a Pokeball and out appeared what was essentially a rock with two arms.

"Geo!"

Ash takes his Pokedex out. **"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. When traveling uphill, if it encounters a raised step, it cleverly hoists itself up and over using its two arms."**

"Well luckily I trained for this. Spearow I choose you!",Ash said calling out his flying type.

"A flying type? You do know those are weak against rock types." Brock said.

Ash nods. "Yeah I know, but I have faith in Spearow.",he said and Spearow glares at Geodude.

"Geodude Sandstorm!" Geodude digs his hands into the ground and kicks up a huge sandstorm. This was gonna be a bit tough for Spearow to see properly in the match, and Pokemon can get buffed in battle. "Now Tackle!" Geodude charges forward through the sand and smashes into Spearow.

"Spearow, fly in the air!",Ash yells. Spearow recovered and flew up high. "Steel Wing!" Spearow's wings turn to metal and then flew down and slammed into Geodude.

"Nailed him." Sunset grins.

"Flying may be weak against rock, but rock is weak against steel attacks." Twilight said.

Geodude, use Rock Throw!",Geodude throws a bunch of stones at Spearow.

"Spearow dodge them!" Spearow flies in the air dodging the rocks when one hits him making Spearow wince in pain. Spearow fell to the ground and groans abit.

"You ok Spearow?",Ash asks. Spearow caws at him, meaning he was fine.

"Geodude Mega Punch!" Geodude's fist glows as he advances.

"Spearow block with Steel Wing!" Spearow blocks the attack with one of his wings before slamming the other into Geodude.

Geodude rolls back to Brock and grunts in pain. "Use Rollout!",Geodude started spinning and rolls towards Spearow.

"Spearow Pursuit!" Spearow surrounds himself with dark energy and flies in. The two attacks hit each other, but since Geodude was more stronger with Rollout, he hits Spearow with the super effective move. "Spear!",he yells out as he slides back into the ground.

"Spearow!" Ash said as Spearow struggles to get back up.

"Oh no." Sunset said.

"Geodude Rollout one more time!" Geodude rolls into a ball and charges.

"Spearow, try to fly back up!",Ash cries out concerned. Spearow struggles to pick himself up and fly but Sandstorm buffs him allowing Geodude to smash into him making him fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Spearow!",Ash gasps and then sighs. "Return.",he recalls the bird back into his ball.

"Poor Spearow." Fluttershy said.

"This guy is way stronger than anyone Ash has faced before." Sunset said.

"Seriously." Spike nods.

"Pikachu I'm counting on you." Ash said as Pikachu nods as he ran onto the field.

"A Pikachu? Are you sure you want to continue? It'll just be the same as Spearow.",Brock said.

"Pikachu why don't we show him just how serious we are!" Ash said as Pikachu released Thunderbolt along the field damaging parts of the field.

"Suit yourself. Geodude Rollout!" Geodude rolls and tries to charge when suddenly he came to a halt in front of Pikachu.

"What the? Why'd you stop Geodude?",Brock asks.

Twilight looks closely and saw Geodude was trapped in a gash in the field. "When did that..." Twilight gasps. "The Thunderbolt!"

"Gotcha! You fell right into my trap! Now Brick Break!" Pikachu slams a glowing fist into Geodude knocking him backwards.

"What just happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Ash used Thunderbolt to destroy the field knowing it make it difficult for Geodude to use Rollout." Twilight explains.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen.",Sunset said impressed.

"Me neither.",Spike says. "Let's hope he keeps it up." Geodude groans as he picks himself up.

"Not bad Ash, that was some move. But this battle is far from over. Geodude Rock Throw!" Geodude causes rocks to drop down from above.

"Quick Attack to dodge!",Pikachu jumps left to right evading all of the falling stones. "Now use Iron Tail!",Pikachu's tail glows silver and rushed towards Geodude

"Geodude Mega Punch!" Geodude's glowing fist clashes with Iron Tail as both Pokemon try to push the other back.

"Come on Pikachu, fight through it!',Ash encourages his starter in his mind. Pikachu growls as he swings his tail up breaking the lock and slamming his tail down on Geodude sending him crashing into the ground.

Geodude tries getting up but falls down with swirls in his eyes.

"Return Geodude." Brock said calling him back.

"Whoo! Go get him Ash!" Sunset cheers.

"All he needs is one more and he wins." Spike said.

"Go Onix!" From Brock's next Pokeball a giant Rock Snake Pokemon appears and lets out a roar scaring everyone in the stands.

"Holy Celestia!" Twilight said in shock.

"What is that thing?!",Sunset exclaims as she hangs onto Fluttershy and Spike who were also frightened.

Ash looks up in awe and takes out his Pokedex.

 **"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour."**

Onix then looks downwards to Pikachu was abit frightened by this sight.

"Pikachu don't be scared. We can do this." Ash reassured him.

Pikachu didn't kmew if he could trust his trainers words, but if he's really meaning it, he has to apply with. "Pika.",he nods and the battle resumes.

"Onix Rock Throw!" Onix slams his tail down towards Pikachu who narrowly jumps out of the way.

"Use Iron Tail!",Ash yells. Onix drops his tail down and Pikachu jumps on it and runs up Onix smashing his tail into its face.

Onix roars in pain. "Onix, use Screech!",Brock says. Onix yells loudly making soundwaves. This causes everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"Aww my ears!" Sunset groans in pain.

"Now Onix!" Onix charges and rams head first into Pikachu sending him smashing into the wall.

"Pikachu!",everyone yells out.

"Pika." Pikachu groans as he slowly picks himself up.

'Pikachu's not looking to good. How am I supposed to beat something that size?',Ash thought worried.

"Thinking of giving up?",he hears Brock's voice. Ash looks to him surprised. "I've seen many trainers come in here thinking they have what it takes to be a Pokemon Master, but all of them fail to stand up to Onix. Take a good look Ash this giant Pokemon is your first obstacle to getting to the League. Either toughen up or walk out right now." Brock said.

Ash looks to Pikachu who was getting back up on his feet, but still showing signs of being tired. The girls and Spike were looking at this.

Ash takes a deep breath before turning his hat around. "No way. I'm not giving up and neither is Pikachu. If you're gonna stand in my way of being a Pokemon Master then I'm taking you down because there's no way I'm walking away from this battle!" He declared.

"Wow...talk about Determination.",Spike says.

"Ash certainly is something." Sunset said.

"Got get him Ash!" Twilight cheered.

"Yaay. Go Ash." Fluttershy said softly.

Pikachu turns to Ash and sees the fire in his eyes. "Pikapi.."

"You ready to take him down buddy?",Ash asks in a serious tone of voice. Pikachu looks at him for a second and he nods with a serious look too.

(Play OK-Orchestra and Guitar)

"Onix Rock Throw!" Onix roars and drops a landslide of rocks down towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu climb the rocks and Brick Break!" Pikachu jumps from rock to rock before punching Onix with a glowing fist.

"Onix, Bide!",Onix has a white glowing aura around him.

"Oh no not good." Ash said as Pikachu punches Onix.

"What's Bide?",Sunset asks.

"It's a dangerous move that if Brock does it right Pikachu is in lots of trouble." Twilight said worried.

"Since Pikachu hit Onix, he'll release a massive energy in a few minutes and Pikachu is gonna feel major pain.",Brock said grinning. Ash grits his teeth.

'I can't let Pikachu get hit by Bide.' Ash thought. "Pikachu Iron Tail!" Pikachu charges and slams his tail into Onix.

Onix took the hit and still stores energy, but his health was getting weaker.

'Only one more time and it's over.',Brock thought.

"Pikachu finish it!" Ash yells when Onix started to glow.

"Now Onix Bide!" Onix glows bright as he swung his tail at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yells when a cloud of dust appears from the attack.

All of them were on the edge of their seats, when the dust cleared Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where'd Pikachu go?",Twilight asks looking around. Spike sniffs for the mouse's scent.

"Wait a minute." Spike looks up to see Pikachu high in the air.

"Pikachu." Ash smiles.

"But how did he dodge and get so high up?" Brock said in shock.

Ash looks at Pikachu and his eyes widen. "His tail. Pikachu used his tail as a spring to ride the attack."

Brock couldn't help but feel that was an impressive move. "Not bad..but not good enough, Tackle!"

"Cling onto Onix!",Ash yells.

"What?!"

Pikachu jumps onto Onix's horn on his head and clings for dear life.

"Onix throw him off!" Brock yells as Onix swings his head around back and forth.

"Pikachu, Brick Break!",Ash yells. While hanging on, Pikachu's fists glows and chops Onix's head and he roara in pain from the super effective move.

Onix falls crashing into the ground knocking Pikachu off. When Pikachu recovers they see big swirly eyes on Onix's face.

"He, he did it. He won!" Sunset cheers. The girls and Spike cheered for the two. Pikachu huffs and falls to the ground, he then feels himself being picked up and sees Ash's smile.

"Pikachu, you and Spearow were awesome. Good job.",he said holding him in his arms.

Pikachu smiles soflty."Pikachu..."

Brock returns Onix to his Pokeball and walks over to Ash with a smile. "Ash that was an amazing battle. I thought I would win because I had the advantage, but you proved me wrong. Guess I still have some learning to do."

Ash nods giving a smile too. "Thanks Brock, though I still I have a long way too until I've become a Pokemon Master myself."

"Well Ash as proof of your victory here at the Pewter City Gym I am proud to present to you with the Boulder Badge." Brock said holding out a grey octagon shaped badge.

Ash takes it and stares at it. 'I got the Boulder Badge..my first step.',he thought proud.

"You know Ash to tell you the truth I would love to learn as much as I can about Pokemon, but I can't leave the gym." Brock said.

"Why's that?" Ash asks.

"Because I have people to look after." Brock turns to the back and they all see many little kids that bare a strong resemblance to Brock.

'Those must be Brock's siblings.',Fluttershy thought.

"Well what about your parents?",Ash asks.

"My father left town to try and be a trainer, but we never heard from him again and my mom is too busy with her job trying to put food on the table to help out. I'm the only one who can look after all of them." Brock said.

The others felt bad for Brock. "I'm sorry to hear that.",Twilight says sadly.

"Truth is I get more joy from helping Pokemon rather than making them battle. I don't want to be a gym leader. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder." Brock said.

"What's a Breeder?" Sunset asks.

"It's someone who raises Pokemon and takes care of them, you know it's probably perfect for Fluttershy." Ash said.

Fluttershy was surprised. "R-Really me?"

"Why not?",he asks. "You like taking care of creatures and raising them. It suits you."

"I'm asking you all to do this for me, I want you to fulfill my dream for me." Brock said.

Fluttershy looks at him and nods. "I'd be happy to."

"Really Fluttershy are you sure?" Sunset asks.

"Yes, I am." Fluttershy smiles.

Suddenly they hear a gruff voice. "Brock... don't go handing your dreams to others." They all look and see Flint by the enterance.

"Flint? What are you doing here?",Ash asks. Flint takes the beard off his face surprisingly and the hat off. He looked exaclty like an older version of Brock.

"M-My father..",Brock said surprised shocking everyone.

"What? The father who left home and never came back?" Twilight said.

"That's right. I couldn't become the Pokemon trainer I wanted to be and I was such a failure I was too ashamed to go back to my family." Flint said.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard." Ash said crossing his arms. "Your family didn't need a Pokemon trainer they needed a father. And so what if you failed your family would still love you even if you didn't succeed. That's what families do for each other."

Twilight nods. "I agree with Ash. Have you ever thought about what your family were going through in the past? They were probably miserable without one of their parents around to guide them. Instead of thinking about what you think might happen, you should've at least talked with your family. I'm sure they would've understood and let you in either way."

Flint sighs in defeat. "You kids are right I have no excuse for not coming back."

Brock steps forward. "Before you come back there are some things I have to tell you."

"After all these years I understand if you have some things to get off your chest. Go ahead let it all out." Flint said. Instead of expecting a punch, Brock pulls out a needle and thread and gives it to Flint.

"Suzy always rips her dress so you better learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner." Brock said.

"Slow down, slow down I can't write that fast!" Flint panics as Ash and the girls burst into laughter.

* * *

The group said goodbye to the Slate family and heads to the Pokemon Center to give Pikachu and Spearow a long and deserve rest. Sunset was looking at the Boulder Badge in Ash's jacket. "Wow that looks really cool."

"I wonder what the next badge will look like?" Spike said.

"Same with me.",Ash says. "So let's see where to next.",he pulls out the Map of Kanto.

"Says here the closest one is Cerulean City which is just beyond Mt. Moon." Twilight said pointing to it.

"Mt. Moon?",Fluttershy asks.

"It's just on the outskirts of the city. I wonder how it got that name?" Sunset asks.

"It's because of the Moon Stone." Nurse Joy said getting their attention.

"Moon Stone?",Ash and Fluttershy asks. The pink hair woman nods and explains.

"It's a special kind of stone that's found in the mountains and when it's used on certain Pokemon it allows them to evolve." Nurse Joy said.

"Evolution through stones?" Twilight said surprised.

"There are types of stones that can evolve specific Pokémon."Ash says remembering what Prof. Oak says to him. "Like Pikachu. He can evolve by using a Thunderstone."

"Wow just when you think we have everything figured out." Fluttershy said.

"You know if you'd like to learn more about Pokemon you could always go to the Pewter City museum." Nurse Joy suggests.

That got Twilight's attention. "There's a museum here?!",she asks as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes it's just a few blocks away from here." Nurse Joy said.

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" Twilight asks excited jumping up and down.

The others sweatdropped at her childish behavior. "Uh..sure Twi. We can go tomorrow I guess.",Ash says.

"Wahoo!" Twilight cheers.

Ash looks down to Spike. "You should see her when she's at the library." He whispers.

"I see. Well Nurse Joy can we get some rooms?" Ash asks.

Nurse Joy nods and gives them all keys to their rooms. As the four of them go to sleep Ash lays in bed thinking about Brock's family.

"I wonder what my dad's up to?" Ash sighs before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **That very next morning...**_

Ash woke up and headed downstairs to get his Pokemon and some breakfast.

He yawns as he entered the main lobby. Nurse Joy stopped her work from the desk and sees him coming. "Oh good morning Mr. Ketchum.",she says with a smile.

"Morning Nurse Joy, are Pikachu and Spearow all better?" Ash asks.

"See for yourself." Nurse Joy said bringing them out.

"Hey there you two." Ash smiles hugging them both.

"That was awesome yesterday. You really guys are getting better by the minute. Pikachu smiles while Spearow looks down in shame

"Hey don't be down Spearow. You may have lost this battle, but I know you're gonna be a lot stronger soon." Ash said petting his forehead.

"Spear." Spearow smiles enjoying it.

"Hey I should call home and tell mom the news.",Ash says as both Pokémon hop onto their trainers shoulders as he makes his way to the phones.

Dialing up Ash's mom appears on screen. "There's my Pokemon trainer. How are you Ash?" Delia asks.

"I'm doing great mom, check this out." Ash opens his jacket to reveal his badge.

"Way to go Ash. One down 7 to go.",Delia smiles.

"Thanks Mom I'm pretty proud of this." Ash said.

"How are your friends?",She asks.

"They're alright. Showing me lots of support in the things I've done.",Ash smiles.

"Well I have something that will really put a smile on your face. I sent a package to Pewter City with enough for you and your friends." Delia said.

"Really?",Ash said.

"I thought you could use a little taste of home and there's also something special inside for you...from your father." Delia said surprising him.

"D-Dad...",Ash mutters. He hasn't heard or seen his father in years. Ash would think he has forgotten them.

"I told him about you going on your journey and he was so happy for you. He's very proud of you Ash just like me." Delia said

"Then...why hasn't he come home yet?"

"Because he's like you Ash, the man is too curious for his own good and on top that he loves Pokémon, but I know whenever we talk the first questions he always asks are about you."

Ash couldn't help but shed a few tears down his face. 'He does care about us..',he thought.

From upstairs Sunset, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy walk down to see Ash on the phone with Delia. "Hey Ash, who are you talking to?",Sunset asked coming over.

Ash wipes his tears. "Oh morning guys, I was just talking to my mom.",he said poiting to the screen.

"Hi there you must be Ash's new friends." Delia said.

"Uh yeah that's us." Sunset said.

"What has Ash told you about us?" Twilight asks.

"That you're very nice girls and Ash is helping you all." Delia said.

"You said all that?",Fluttershy asks abit flustered.

"Well..something like that."

"It's great to finally meet you all. I'm Delia Ketchum." Delia said.

"I'm Sunset and these are Twilight and Fluttershy."

"And this is Spike." Twilight said holding Spike up.

"When I met them, they were kinda lost so I decided to help them.",Ash explains.

"That's really sweet of you Ash." Delia said.

"We're going to the Pewter City Museum so we'll wait here until the package arrives." Ash said.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mom." Ash said hanging up.

"You have a sweet mother Ash.",Fluttrshy says.

"Yeah my mom's the best, she always figures out ways to make me smile." Ash said.

'Makes me think about my mother..',Twilight thought her head remembering her family back in Equestria...Equestria. At the thought of her home Twilight frowns wondering how all her friends and family were doing since she was gone.

'Do they even know what happened to me or how am I ever gonna get back to them?',she thought.

Suddenly she felt Spike's paw on her leg. Looking down she saw he was feeling the same as she was. Both feel homesick once again

"Twi? Twilight? Hey Twilight Sparkle." Ash calls out.

She snaps outta it. "Huh? What? What is it?"

"You OK? You zoned out abit when I was trying to call you.",he asks.

"Sorry Ash I was...just thinking about some things." She said looking away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?",he asks.

"I-I-I miss Equestria, seeing you talk with your mom made me miss mine. I miss everyone and I'm worried if I never see them again. I'm scared." She admits.

Sunset and Fluttershy frowned and actually felt the same with their friends and home. Ash looks at them and didn't like the sadness around him. He goes to Twilight and surprised her when he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't think like that Twilight. I know it looks scary, but trust me when I say I will do everything I can to get you back home." Ash said.

"I may never been to Equestria, but what I do know is that friends and family miss you very much. I'm gonna do all I can until I bring you back to where you belong..",he turns to Sunset, Fluttershy and Spike. "That goes for you guys too."

The three of them smile as they joined in the hug making it a group hug.

"Thank you Ash...that means so much to us.",Twilight said growing a soft smile.

"What are friends for?",he smiles too.

* * *

After they calmed down Ash and the girls made their way to the Museum. Once inside Twilight felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my Celestia! Look at this place!",she looks around and see like exhibits or fossils in cases everywhere.

"Okay normally I'm not one for museums but this is pretty cool." Sunset said.

"Nurse Joy said that this place could help learn more about Mt. Moon and the Moon Stone.",Ash said.

"Well what should we look at first?" Fluttershy asks when Spike tugs her leg and points to a stone exhibit.

"Good eye Spike.",they went inside and inside glass cases were different variants of Pokémon stones.

"Ooh a Water stone." Fluttershy said looking at a blue stone.

"This fire stone looks cool." Sunset said looking at an orange stone with a flame in it.

"I'm guessing this is a Thunderstone what you were talking about yesterday?",Twilight asked Ash pointing to a green stone with a lighting bolt in it.

"Yeah if I use one on Pikachu he'll evolve into a Raichu." Ash explains.

"What's a Raichu?",Spike asks. Ash shows him a picture of a medium-sized orange colored mouse with a large tail.

 **"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon. And the evolved form of Pikachu. If it's stores too much electricity, it's behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharge excess energy and calms itself down."**

"Wow it looks so different than Pikachu." Fluttershy said.

"So if you found a Thunderstone would you use it to make Pikachu evolve?" Sunset asks.

"Maybe, but I kinda like Pikachu the way he is." Ash said. Pikachu smiles at his trainers thought.

"Hey Twilight, Fluttershy look at this." Sunset said pointing to two stones. One was green and had a leaf in it the other was grey and shiny. "That's a Moon stone and the other is a Leaf Stone."

"Wow they both look glorious.",Twilight said.

"Especially the Moon Stone.",Fluttershy said looking at it. "It's so shiny."

"I hope we can find some when we go to Mt. Moon." Ash said. "You know Fluttershy a Leaf Stone is used to make Pokemon like Oddish Evolve into his final form."

"Really and what's that?",Fluttershy asks interested. Ash pulls his Pokedex out and shows her a purple Pokemon with a large flower like head.

 **"Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. In Seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis."**

"Oh my, it's certainly different from my little Oddish." Fluttershy said looking at her Pokeball.

"The more I learn about this place the more amazed I am about how things work." Twilight said.

"Yeah Pokemon sure are amazing." Turning around they saw Brock standing behind them.

"Oh hey Brock, what are you doing here?",Ash asks.

"I came here after I dropped Onix and Geodude off at the Pokemon Center. I figured I had a little free time while my dad tries to "reconnect" with my siblings." He said making air quotes.

"I see. Well at least he's trying to start over.",Twilight says.

"Well now that he's back I hope maybe mom will take it easy on work." Brock said.

"We're really happy for you Brock." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, hey since we're here why I don't you the Fossil Exhibit. Most of them were found right here on the outskirts of Pewter City." Brock suggests.

"Sure I'm game.",Sunset agrees.

"Same here.",Ash said and they walked towards another room.

"Turns out Pewter Valley was full of so many extinct Pokemon. Some people even say that with the right technology we'll be able to make these fossils come alive again." Brock said.

Twilight's jaw dropped. "C-come back alive? Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Brock said.

"Not even Celestia and Luna could do magic like that. What is with this world?" Sunset whispers.

That's when Ash spotted something. "Hey Brock what's that?",he points out.

"Hmm." Brock looks over to a large machine. "Well that's supposedly going to be the device to bring Fossil Pokemon back to life, but I guess it still has some fixing ahead.

"Wow...Science is so amazing.",Twilight had stars in her eyes.

Little did they know that a few shadowy figures were walking towards the machine and under the tape.

"So what should we look at now?",Sunset asks.

"Come on follow me." Brock said leading them into the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fossil Restoration machine some scientists were working on it.

"This machine might be another Chapter into the life of Pokémon.",one of them says.

"Alright you ready to test it again?" Another asks.

Sliding in a small fossil they set everything up and put on protective goggles. "Hit it!"

The scientist flipped the switch and the machine started beeping.

"Come on come on work." From the machine a bright emits from it and when the door opens a brown Pokemon crawls out.

"It's Kabuto!" One gasps.

All the staff cheers. "It works! It actually works!"

As they were cheering a figure throws a Pokeball and a Venonat appears. "Huh?" They look just in time to see Venonat use Sleep Powder on them making them all fall asleep.

Kabuto looks to Venonat and sees three figures enter the room, taking off their lab coats they reveal black team rocket uniforms."Well looks like it's finally done.",One of them grinned. "Gotta give'im credit for doing all the work for us."

"Let's grab the machine and as many fossils as we can and quick." Another said.

"Venonat take out the Kabuto Psybeam!" Venonat fires a multi colored beam but Kabuto jumps out of the way and uses Aqua Jet surrounding himself with water as he rushes out of the room.

"What are you doing?! After it!" They said to the last Team Rocket grunt.

"What do you think I'm doing?!",he snaps at them. "Venonat!"

"Veno!" Venonat and the grunt ran out the room.

* * *

In the main room just outside the exhibit Ash, Brock and the girls were looking at the map for where to go next."

"Which exhibit would you like to see next?" Brock asks when they heard scuttling across the ground.

Spike turns over and barks alerting everyone. "What's wrong Spike?",Fluttershy asks. Spike points at a brown rock moving along a path.

"Whoa what is that?" Sunset asks.

"It can't be...that's Kabuto a fossil Pokemon!" Brock said surprising them.

Ash takes out his Pokedex. **"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell."**

"I don't believe it, they really did it." Ash said in shock.

"They brought a Pokemon back to life! Amazing!"Twilight had stars in her eyes. "I have to get close to it!", Suddenly before she could run, a Venonat appeared and hopped on and off her head and went after Kabuto.

"What the heck?" Ash said when the Kabuto tries to blast it with Water Gun, but Venonat jumps out of the way.

"Venonat, Stun Spore!",they hear. Looking over they saw the big red R making them gasps.

"Team Rocket!" They said as Venonat sprays Kabuto paralyzing him. Kabuto tries to move, but could't as the grunt throws an electrical net onto Kabuto stunning it more.

The grunt was pulling the net in when suddenly Pikachu and Nidoran jump in with Iron Tail and Double Kick hitting Venonat and freeing Kabuto from the net.

"What the?" The grunt said when he saw Ash and Twilight glaring at him.

"Leave this place. You are NOT taking this poor helpless creature for your own bidding.",Twilight sneered.

"And who's going to stop me?" He glares. "Once we steal the fossils and the machine we'll have an army of fossil Pokemon."

"Gee thanks for telling us your plan. Now we have a reason to stop you.",Ash said and Pikachu growls along with Nidoran.

"Ash we'll go ahead you two deal with this one." Brock said. Ash nods as Brock, Spike and the girls headed to find more of the grunts. Leaving him with Twilight and the grunt. It was 2 against 1.

"Go Ratatta!" He said calling out his second Pokemon evening up the match.

"Nidoran Poison Sting!" Nidoran fires multiple poison needles at Rattata.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glows as he swings it at Venonat.

"Rattata, Dodge to avoid! Venonat, use Confusion!", The grunt said. Rattata quickly jumps out of Pikachu's target, missing the move while Venonat's eyes glowed and stops poison sting. "Now send them back at them!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu gets in front of Nidoran destroying Poison sting.

"Nidoran, use Horn Attack!",Twilight yells. Nidoran charges and rams into Ratatta.

"Venonat, Leech Life!",Venonat bites onto Pikachu's tail, making the mouse cry in pain as Venonat sucked his energy out, making it his energy

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu generates electricity to his tail zapping Venonat. Venonat cries in pain and released.

"Nidoran use Double Kick!" Nidoran jumps in the air and kicks Ratatta in the face. Rattata cries in pain from the super effective move and it was sent back abit.

"Ratatta Focus Energy and then Bite!" Ratatta glows before charging in with glwoing teeth. Rattata bit Nidoran in her sides. Making it a critical hit.

"Venonat Psybeam!" Venonat fires a multi colored beam smashing into Pikachu knocking him backwards.

"Chu!",Pikachu fell back and groans in pain.

"Pikachu hang in there." Ash said as Pikachu picked himself up.

Kabuto was slowly recovering from Stun Spore when he looked over to see the two of them fighting to protect him. He squeaks softly.

"Venonat Poison Sting!"

"We'll use Poison Sting too!" Both Pokemon fire needles which cancel each other out.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Using the opening Pikachu sprints towards Venonat and rams into it.

"Venonat, Psybeam that rat!",The rocket grunt yells. Venonat fires the multicolored beam from its eyes.

"Dodge it then Slam!",Ash said. Pikachu jumps out of harms way and wraps his tail around Venonat. He then jumps and smashes it to the ground. Venonat groans as he was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"No! Why you! Ratatta Bite!" Ratatta charges, but his target wasn't the Pokemon, but rather Ash and Twilight.

Ratatta jumps at them ready to bite when a Mud Shot hits Ratatta knocking it to the ground.

"What the?" Ash looks to see their savior was Kabuto.

"Kabuto?",Twilight asks. Kabuto crawls towards them and started squeaking to them. "What's he saying."

Ash took a wild guess. "If I'm right, I think he's saying he wants to help."

Kabuto nods as he crawls towards Pikachu and Nidoran.

"Well we're happy to have you." Twilight smiles. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Ash said.

"Attack!",both yelled as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, Nidoran uses Poison sting and Kabuto uses Mud Shot. The three attacks soar towards Ratatta sending him crashing into the wall with swirly eyes.

"No!",the grunt growls.

"That's as far as you go." Ash said.

The grunt steps back when out from behind Spike jumps and bites his leg making him scream in pain. "Yaaaaa! Get this off of me! Get this thing off of me!"

Pikachu then tripped over the grunt making him crash into a stone exhibit. And boy did that hurt.

Pikachu and Spike high five at their teamwork.

"Nice job you two and you as well." Twilight said looking at Kabuto.

"Twilight we can feel good about our win after we go help the others." Ash said. Running to the machine room they saw Oddish, Vulpix and Onix facing off against Spearow, Beedrill and Machop.

"Machop, Arm Thrust!",One grunt yells. Machop's arm glowed and Vulpix evades the attack.

"Vulpix, Will-o'-wisp!",Sunset orders. Vulpix creates multiple balls of flames and shoots them at Machop inflicting Burn.

"Spearow Peck!" Spearow dove in with a sharp beak towards Oddish.

"Oddish Sweet Scent." Fluttershy said as Oddish shot out a pink powder.

Spearow relaxes abit felling abit soothed. "Spear.."

"Acid." Oddish fires purple acid hitting Spearow making it scream in pain.

"Onix use Tackle!",Onix charges and smashes into Beedrill. Beedrill flies backwards hitting the wall before flying in with Fury Attack.

"Onix Bide!" Onix glows as he takes the attack head on.

"Use Pursuit!",Beedrill disappears and hits Onix again.

'Almost.',Brock got ready.

"Now finish with Twinneedle!" Beedrill flew in and stabs Onix with both stingers making him cry in pain.

"Now!" Onix slams his tail into Beedrill sending it crashing into the ground. When he lifts his tail, Beedrill was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Vulpix use Fire Spin!" Vulpix creates a tornado of flames and fires it at Machop. Machop was surrounded by a ring on fire, meaning it couldn't move he feels himself getting burned by the move, he also takes damage from the burn status.

"Now Quick Attack!",Vulpix jumps through the flames and smashes into Machop knocking him to the ground.

Machop falls to the ground and has fainted as well.

"Spearow Fury Attack!" Spearow flies in and pecks Oddish multiple times.

"Oh dear Oddish!",Fluttershy gasps as Oddish was getting tired. "Oddish, please don't give up. Use Acid."

Oddish fires the purple acid as Spearow flew in making it crash into the ground. "Okay uh now use Razor Leaf!" Oddish fires a barrage of leaves making Spearow fall to the ground with swirly eyes.

"What?! We lost to some brats?!",A grunt growls.

"Useless Pokémon! Let's just get the machine out of here!",one said.

They made their way to the machine to see Ash and Twilight blocking their exit.

"That's as far as you go." Ash said as the Pokemon glared at them.

"You have nowhere to run. Surrender now or else.",Brock orders them as Onix got in front glaring at them all. All the grunts look in fear as they realized there was no escape.

* * *

An hour later they were being loaded into the back of a police car.

"I can't thank you kids enough for helping dealing with these stooges.",Officer Jenny said coming over.

"It was our pleasure Officer.",Ash said.

"Just doing the right thing." Twilight said.

"Well all of Pewter City thanks you all." Jenny said walking away.

Ash was about to walk away when he saw Kabuto crawling towards them.

"Oh Kabuto.",Ash goes down to it level. "Glad to see you're alright. And thanks for helping us."

Kabuto nods when a man in a suit walks over. "Uh excuse me, the Police said you kids were the ones who stopped Team Rocket."

"Yes, who are you?" Sunset asks.

"I'm the owner of this museum. I wanted to thank you all personally for saving it." He said.

"It was really no problem sir. We were just doing the right thing.",Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Well Kabuto really seems to have taken a shine to you all." He said.

"Aw he's such a sweet little guy." Twilight said picking him up. Kabuto seemed to lifts his eyes meaning it was smiling.

"I can tell...you know the way you two are interacting gives me an idea. Would you be interested in a little experiment?"

"Oh I love experiments what kind?",Twilight asks.

"Since my machine works I want to bring a few Fossil Pokemon back into the world, but I need some responsible trainers to look after them. Interested?" He grins. That rose all of the trainers spirits as they all quickly nodded excitedly.

"Uh sir do you think maybe I can keep this one?" Twilight asks holding up Kabuto.

"Why not he obviously has taken a liking to you." He said causing Twilight to squeal. Twilight manages to obtain her second Pokémon which is also a rare one.

* * *

In the fossil room Ash, Sunset and Fluttershy were looking at the many fossils having no idea which one to pick.

"Look at all of them." Fluttershy said.

"You guys want some help figuring out what fossils you have to pick from?" Brock asks.

"You say it like you're some sort of expert.",Sunset said.

"Well he has a rock gym, so he kinda is.",Ash said.

"That and I used to take my siblings here all the time and I learned all these facts to make them interested." Brock said.

"Cool, well Brock what do we have to choose from?" Ash asks.

Brock pointed them all out. "Well we have a Helix Fossil, a Sail fossil, a Jaw Fossil, an Armor Fossil, and finally a Skull Fossil."

Oh my such choices. Uh I pick this one." Fluttershy said pointing to a Skull fossil.

"I'll take this one." Sunset said looking at the Sail Fossil.

"And for me...",Ash looks and points at the Jaw Fossil.

Bringing them to the machine they put them in and the machine starts up. All of them watch in awe as three Pokemon appeared.

Fluttershy's was a grey and blue dinosaur Pokemon with a tough looking skull, Sunset's was blue long necked dinosaur and Ash's was a brown mini t-rex like Pokemon.

"Woah they look amazing...",Sunset awed at them.

"What are they?",Ash asks.

"Well this one is a Cranidos, this Pokemon is known for using powerful headbutt attacks." The fossil expert said as Fluttershy slowly walks over to him.

"Uh hi there." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Dos." Cranidos smiles. The little dino rubs its head against Fluttershy.

"Aw you're such a cutie." Fluttershy smiles petting him.

"Now Sunset this is Amaura, this is a very rare Pokemon that was found in glacier." He said as her Pokemon walks to her.

Sunset pets it. "Aren't you cute and beautiful.",she says smiling. Amaura smiles nuzzling her.

"And Ash this is Tyrunt, this Pokemon is most famous for his powerful teeth and is said to be quite a fighter." He said.

Ash grinned. "A fighter huh? I like the sound of that.",he pets Tyrunt's head. "Nice to meet you little guy."

Tyrunt smiles and playfully nudges Ash.

"Take good care of them. I'm counting on you." The museum owner said.

"We will." They all said.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center Twilight was reading a book she bought at the museum about Pokemon.

"This has been the greatest day ever!" She smiles hugging her book.

"You said it.",Ash says. "My first badge, we kicked some Rocket butt and we all got some prehistoric Pokemon."

"All in all this was lots of fun." Sunset said when Nurse Joy walks over.

"Excuse me Ash, this package came for you about an hour ago." She said holding out a box.

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh I forgot! This was sent by mom!",Ash takes the box. "Thanks."

Ash places the box down at the table. When he opens he saw a letter at the top. Opening it he read the contents.

 _"Hi Ash, I'm so proud of you, you finally became a Pokemon trainer. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you when you first started, but I know you're gonna do great. I know I'm hardly ever home, but I want you to know that you're gonna become an amazing trainer, but just in case you ever doubt yourself I have a little something to help you out. It's been my good luck for years."_ Ash read before looking in the envelope to show a picture of a young Ash like 3 or 4 years old and in the picture he was on the shoulders of man with spiky black hair smiling along with Delia in the picture.

Ash was feeling like crying at this rate. "D-Dad...",he chocked.

The girls look at him. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash sniffles before rubbing his eyes. "Never better."

"Well what is It?",Spike asks. Ash shows them the letter and the picture.

"Aw that's so sweet." Twilight said tearing up.

"Your dad is really sweet.",Fluttershy said.

"Yeah he is. Growing up he was like my hero and he was the greatest trainer I ever saw." Ash smiles.

"If he does care for you guys, he seems like the greatest father too. I'd love to meet him.",Sunset said.

"I hope so too. But first I have something that will really put a smile on all your faces." Ash reaches in and reveals an assortment of goodies.

"Oh wow! I love your dad!",Spike said excited.

"Pika!",he agrees too.

All of them sat down and dug in.

"Oh Celestia this is amazing." Twilight smiles.

"And you're saying your mom made these?",Sunset asks gobbling into a muffin.

"Yep." Ash nods.

"Mmmm Ash can you take us to meet your mom?" Spike asks with a mouth full of cookies.

"She lives all the way in Pallet. So we might see her one day.",Ash says.

"Imagine how Pinkie Pie would react to these." Fluttershy giggles.

"Pinkie Pie?",Ash asks wondering who was that. "Another one of your friends?"

"Yeah and she loves sweets." Sunset said.

"And parties." Twilight adds.

"But she's abit of a sometimes airhead, but she's nice. You'll love her.",Spike said.

"She sounds great I hope I meet her soon." Ash said.

They all enjoyed their "sweet victory" that night until they decided to call it a night.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom Twilight was brushing her teeth when she looks out the window to see Ash sitting on a bench outside.

'What's he doing out there?',she wondered.

Outside Ash was looking up at the night sky reaching into his pocket he pulls out the Rainbow Wing and sees it shine in the moonlight.

A smile forms on his face when the backdoor opens to reveal Twilight. "Ash?" She said startling him.

He jumps and quickly puts the feather away. "Huh? Oh hey Twilight. I thought you were heading to bed?"

"I was but then I saw you laying out here and I thought I'd come check on you." She said walking over to the bench. "What's going on?"

"I was just staying out here for a while before heading to bed.",he answers.

"Mind if I join you for a little bit?" Twilight asks.

"Sure." Ash said as she sat down next to him.

The two look at the stary quiet night. "Sure is nice out here isn't it?",Ash asks.

"Yeah, these peaceful nights remind me when I used to go stargazing in Equestria." Twilight said.

"Mind telling me abit more about your home?",Ash asks.

"It was amazing, so many amazing places and everyone Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies live in peace and harmony. Everywhere is full of magic even in the morning when my mentor Princess Celestia would raise the sun and at night when Princess Luna would bring forth the night." Twilight said.

"Wow...magic? I thought only magicians would have that kind of thing.",Ash said.

"I spent most of my life studying magic. As a Unicorn I had the natural ability to use magic like what I showed you when we first met." Twilight said.

Ash remembered. "Oh yeah that. That reminds me, can Sunset and Fluttershy do magic too?"

"Sunset can because she's a Unicorn but Fluttershy is actually a Pegasus so she could fly if she wanted to." Twilight said.

Ash nodding understand. "And your other friends are unicorns, pegasi and what you said, Earth poines too?",he asks.

"Yeah Pinkie Pie and Applejack are Earth Ponies, Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus and Rarity is a Unicorn." Twilight explained.

"Wow I wonder what kind of Pony I would be if I went there." Ash wondered.

"Well I believe your Pokemon would be the same, but you? Hm...I don't know.",Twilight was unsure

"Well when you get back to your friends with all your new Pokemon you'll have lots of stories to tell." Ash smiles.

"I bet my Fluttershy would want one of these back at her home.",Twilight giggles.

"You know Twilight if it makes you feel any better I'm glad you got sent here. I really like hanging out with you." Ash said.

"Well I was scared that I came to a world I'm not familiar with, and then you came along and helped guide us.",Twilight said. "So I'm glad you did and I like hanging with you too.",she smiles.

The two of them look into each other's eyes and when they did time seemed to slow down.

Ash looks at how Twilight's eyes sparkle in the night sky. 'W-wow she looks pretty...wait what I just say?'

'Ash looks so dreamy. Wait! What am I thinking? I want to say no, but I just can't stop.' Twilight thought as she melted looking at his comforting smile. The two didn't knew they got abit closer.

"Uh Ash." She said nervously.

"Twilight." He said equally nervous.

"I just uh..wanna..",Twilight couldn't figure out what to say next and neither did Ash.

"I uh." Ash stuttered as he tried to back away only to end up slipping and falling off the bench.

Snapping out of it Twilight couldn't help but let out a giggle at what just happened.

Ash blushes in embarassment. "I'm such a klutz."

Twilight offers him her hand and helps him up.

"Ash, thank you I really needed this." She said.

"Well thanks for keeping me company.",Ash smiles.

Mustering up every once of courage she had Twilight wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug.

Surprising Ash, making him blush as his heart raced. He then man upped and hugged her back.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before walking back to their rooms.

"Night Twilight." Ash said opening the door for her.

"Goodnight Ash.",Twilight said sofly and goes into her room but not before giving Ash one last cute smile. Closing the door Ash's face was red. Little did he know on the other side of the door Twilight was acting just like he was.

'Oh man...I-I never felt like this before. Especially with like a girl.',Ash thought.

'Oh man what do I do? When did Ash become so...wow.' Twilight thought.

With their time in Pewter over with Ash obtaining his first Pokemon League Badge, stopping Team Rocket and obtaining new and rare Pokemon...also beginning to feel something new, Ash and the girls gets a well deserve rest for tomorrow they venture through Mt. Moon.

* * *

There's the next chapter everyone. Also before I go one Guest keep asking me the same thing over and over. The answer is no I will not. So please stop spamming me.


	5. Chapter 5

NO! NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT MAKING A POKEMON/MLP STORY WHERE ASH IS SENT TO EQUESTRIA AND TURNED TO AN ALICORN AND HIS SISTERS ARE CELESTIA AND LUNA AND NOT PAIRING WITH TWILIGHT!

I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU "GUEST" IN THE LAST UPDATE! STOP SUGGESTING IT AND WRITE YOUR OWN! YOU KEEP SAYING THE SAME DAMN THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THE ANSWER IS NO! I DON'T WANT TO! SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STOP ASKING ME! 


End file.
